Keyblade Z let's go!
by BossbratKurama
Summary: Now Sora has been through alot. Riku's fall Ansem's death and not to mention the multiple enemies he's encountered on his Adventures concocted by the crazed Keyblade Master Xehanort...but this. "DAMNIT RIKU THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"
1. My free strike raid!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

Now there have been times when Sora could place the blame on Donald...Hell once upon a time he could do it to Riku... but HOW THE HELL CAN HE EXPLAIN BEING TRANSPORTED TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!?

Sora glanced around and scowled seeing nothing but the pitch black eternity that was space. "Ok this isn't funny anymore!" Sora shouted more then a little steamed by the fact Riku had tricked him, He glowered slightly on that as he steered his ship onto the path home to Destiny Islands.

It had all started out with Riku telling him that Yensid had assigned the hero on a high ranked mission to seal a special worlds heart. Now Sora being who he was happily jumped at the chance to prove himself especially after his most recent and somewhat embarrasing defeat at the hands of their sworn enemy Xehanort.

"Damnit Riku, I thought you were done messing with me like this... Especially after everything that's happened." A glum expresson made itself known upon his features as his blue eyes turned downcast with sorrow. He'd been played a fool by the guy he thought of as not only a brother but also an equal. he wished he had taken Donald and Goofy with him they had wanted to come and help him this time around but he had convinced them that this was something he needed to do alone.

Sigh... His blue eyes suddenly snapped open as a mysterious force struck the ship. "Wh-What's goin on!?" He quickly looked out the window and was shocked by what he saw. In his once clear pathway now held a large blackhole not akin to the warps from his first journey, No this was something far less innocent and much more dangerous.

He quickly tried to take control of the ship and maneuver himself out of the gravitational pull but soon after constant trying he realized it was no use. Staring sadly into the endless abyss as his time was up all his memories flashed across his mind...Riku _(T_ _hat douche)_ even if this was his fault he couldn't have possibly known this would happen. Kairi...heh he supposed Roxas was right she was the girl he liked...maybe even loved. He thought one final thing as the ship truly lost control. _I'm sorry guys I guess my journey...is over_ closing his eyes a single tear fell down his cheek. _l_ _ooks like my time is up_.

A grim expression etched itself upon his face as he prepared to accept his fate. Unknown to him Sora's journey in the universe of Kingdom Hearts was over...and a new one was about to begin!

 **A/N Get ready for a wild ride people insanity for all those who continue from this point on!**

 **Bossbrat out!**


	2. Let's start this thing!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

Looking relatively irritable on his small planet was one Northern Kai AKA King Kai,Why you may ask?

 _ **Bang bang**_ _ **1738!**_

"Damnit Goku! how many freakin times have I told you not to fire the Kamehameha on my planet!" Goku gives the furious blue Kai a sheepish look "Sorry King Kai, I just really need to get stronger before those Saiyans show up," King Kai gave a scowl at his neglectful student. "And control is a needed element for success against them," he says as he gestures around his destroyed planet. Bubbles does a small backflip into a nearby ditch with a terrified screech.

Looking ashamed the Saiyan of Earth bows his head and is about to apologize until a sudden storm begins to wreck the planet. "AHHHH! King Kai what's happening!?" Goku screams as he tries to keep his footing slipping a few times for his efforts. "I don't know Goku! the forecast never said anything about this!!!" He shouts as he and Bubbles hold onto the tree for dear life.

 _ **Bac**_ _ **k to our resident keyblade wielder**_

Sora cries out as pain wrecked his body, the maddening feeling of his his body could be easily compared to getting every single one of your molecules blowtorched and then grilled on a skillet that was being sat upon and served to Monstro. Soon he found himself roughly hitting the controls as the ship jolted to an abrupt stop a loud crash could be heard from the intense landing. Groaning in pain he slowly looked up and what he saw made his blue eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

 _W_ _hat in the world!?_ Sora stared wide eyed at the pink sky that greeted him _Dear god was_ _this hell!?_ He couldn't help but fear as his recent run in with imminent death was still fresh on his mind. Before quickly perishing the thought seeing as he'd done nothing wrong hell he made santa's nice list. _Hah! eat that Riku!_ He quickly righted himself and summoned his Keyblade healing his newly acquired injuiries with a quick cast of the godsend that was the **Cure** spell. He slowly made his way out of the Gummi Ship and sighed in relief as his feet touched solid ground.

Just as Sora was taking a step forward he heard a shout of "Goku wait!" caught off guard by this he turned his head to face his adversary, the first thing Sora took notice of was Goku's ridiculous almost comical spiky hair _Damn and Kairi called my hair spiky_ Having no more time to comment on this random situation he blocked a right hook from Goku while twisting his body backwards as he flips into the air pointing his keyblade at the dim witted Saiyan before calling out the name of his attack. **"Fire!"** Goku's eyes widened as he quickly blocks the flaming attack seeing the direct hit Sora grins in triumph Which quickly fades to shock as Goku is seen with what appears to be a **E** **nergy Shield** around his body. "Wow you almost got me there!" he exclaims with almost childlike glee as he gets into a ready stance "Warm ups over! let's see what you really got!" Goku smiles as he charges quickly securing his gaurd both fighters are interrupted **"STOP!!!"** Losing his footing from the shout Goku crashes into the equally stunned Keyblade Wielder as they lay sprawled on the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Feeling the large amount of killer intent aimed in their general direction they froze and slowly turned with fearful expressions upon seeing the pissed off North Kai. _Awww shit_ was the simoultaneous thoughts of the spikey haired duo.

 **40 minutes of chewing out later**

Sora finally told them how he got there as Goku listens with a blank expression on his face while King Kai looked sympathetic. "Child, i'm Sorry to tell you those worlds you speak of don't exist here" he blanches "Wh-what are you talking about King Kai?" Goku nods in agreement "Yeah that Colesium place sounded awesome!" he grins as the Northern Kai sighs rubbing his forehead "Ok so this world order you speak of are you familiar with it?" Sora nods as a grimace can be seen on his face. Time and again he'd been whacked on the head by Donald's damn staff reminding him and Goofy of it. And looking back on it now, it was an honest wonder he remembered it at all.

King Kai nods "Well there also exists entire different universes with there own set of rules and beliefs" He cryptically explains as the wide eyed duo listens. Bubbles having recovered from his dirt nap pulls out a bag of popcorn and eats listens aswell. "Long ago time warps were a problem." As a shadowy image of Bardock screaming out in pain from Frieza's **Death ball** could be seen. "Time and again they opened until special fighters were picked and assigned to fix them." Bubbles and Sora looked shocked by this information as Goku stealthily swipes the Monkey's food. "But sometimes fixing the problem can lead to bigger one's." Sora looks confused "What do you mean by that King Kai?" The Kai pushes up his glasses and looks pointedly at the boy "You for example." causing Sora's blood to run cold. "Should not be here, this entire dimension runs on different laws and jurisdiction, where you Keyblade Wielders flourish warriors bred and born take there place." Goku burps loudly and looks sheepish from the looks he's receiving, "Ehehehe excuse me..."

Facepalming the Kai returns his attention to Sora who looks very deep in thought "King Kai." hearing the tone in his voice the North guardian payed rapt attention. "If i'm not supposed to be in this...dimension...Then why am I here?" The North Kai looked at Sora "That's something you need to find out for yourself. I am very old young one, but even I don't have all the answers." Sora slumped feeling hopeless so this was it stranded with no way home he'd been in this situation multiple times before but at least he was in his dimension suddenly he felt a firm yet comforting hand on his shoulder.

Goku honestly understood how he was feeling, being detached from his family often caused even the carefree Saiyan to brood and close himself off which is why he focused so hard on training in the first place to keep them safe. "Sora I know it seems tough now but I believe you'll find a way to return to your home after all friends are like family right." Sora's eyes widened at his next words "And you never give up on your family," Sora smiled warmly at that statement.

"Thanks Goku i'll find a way back to my home somehow it may not be now but eventually..." Determination flared in his eyes as Goku looked stunned feeling the sudden spike in Ki. _U-unbelieveable...Sora has the ability to access Ki I knew he was strong but this is...maybe_ "hey Sora" Snapping out of his musings he looked up. "huh?" Goku suddenly gained a sly grin on his face as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "how would you like to help us out with the Saiyans."

"...EHHHH!?" came two distinct cries.

 _Find out next time people_


	3. Let's get Stronger!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

Now Sora could say training with the great wizard Merlin was difficult. During that time he had to constantly stay focused while he channeled his mental and spiritual energy through his Keyblade. And later on through out his journey's he had to learn more and more on the fly perfecting it for fear he'd lose control and injure one of his comrades while in life and death situations on an almost daily basis for 3 whole years! hell it felt like more then that!(Zing! shots fired Square Enix!) but this...

"Come on Sora channeling your Ki shouldn't be that difficult." Goku optimistically commented to the annoyed Keyblade wielder, "Easy for you to say Goku you've been doing this way longer then I have." It had only been a few days since they met and Goku had asked him to aid the Earth against the Saiyan threat. Sora had since been trying to access the source of energy known as Ki for almost an entire week and his efforts weren't being rewarded.

"Goku how do you do it." Sora looks to the older male who adopts a thoughtful expression "Welll the truth is I had to go through some really intense training to get this strong." Goku smiles remembering his time as a turtle student and his adventures searching for the Dragonballs. "Time after time it felt like I was gonna die but you know what." He grins with his thoughts racing on his times competing throughout the World Martial Arts Tournaments as Sora looks at him curiously. "I had to get stronger because I knew someone out there was waiting to test my skills and sometimes there was more then a good fight waiting for me." Closing his eyes as the Piccolo crisis is remembered, "And sometimes that put my life and others at risk."

Sora could relate with the earth raised Saiyan on some level. Time and again he'd had to rise to the task of creating a possible win scenario for his friends or they'd lose more then just a good fight. Goku was dead, That was the cold honest truth and as much as Sora hated to admit it he viewed the man as an example of what not to do,While he respected him and his fighting power Sora was alot more weary of death given his close encounters in the past with it and there drastic effect on his friends. "Hey Sora!" snapping from his thoughts he looked to Goku who had an odd grin on his face "fight me."

Caught off gaurd by the abrupt question the Spiky haired teen stuttered and gave him a surprised look."W-what?" ignoring his question for a moment and assuming the turtle style stance Goku observed his friend and smirked. "And don't even think about using the keyblade, I wanna see what you can do on your own without its help." Before Sora could protest to the imminent fight the battle loving Saiyan rushed him sending him flying back with a well placed spin kick.

Smiling Goku assumed his stance once more as Sora groaned rubbing his chest and glared at the man quickly standing up and charging the grinning Saiyan who easily swats away the sloppy right jab. "Don't think, let your body do that for you." Sora yelps as his arm is grabbed before he's rapidly spun around in one of Goku's classic techniques known as the **Dragon** **Throw** which sends him face first into the ground as Goku crosses his arms. "Sora come on stop playing around I know your stronger then this stop holding back."

Sora was frustrated and slammed his fist on the ground he wasn't allowed to use his keyblade and Goku was effortlessly tossing him around like a child. _If only I could use my power_ thought the boy. Sora felt his eyes widen as a grin soon took place upon his face idea blazing like his special attack with Queen Minnie. If he was gonna get anywhere in this battle he needed to be able to harness his Ki closing his eyes he soon found himself in a familiar place.

 **Sora's heart/Mindscape**

Finding himself on his mental platform he looked at the crystalized depiction of him and his friends and couldn't help but smile until a voice cut him from his thoughts. "I knew you'd be here," surprised he quickly turned around seeing his nobody "Roxas." Said Nobody huffs and crosses his arms rudely responding. "Who else were you expecting, the tooth fairy?" Sweatdropping at the abrupt comment Sora turned his attention back to the subject at hand. "Wait Roxas not that i'm unhappy to see you but why exactly are you here?" He shrugs and points behind him "Take a look over there." Looking behind him Sora's eyes widened in shock seeing a large door which seems to be brimming with energy yet at the very center there was a large lock.

"Sora I don't know what that thing is ive tried time and again to get it open but the damn thing just stays locked," Gazing at the door with a look of wonder on his face "I have a feeling it's for you to open." Turning to Roxas Sora looked confused causing his double to sigh and rest his hand on his forehead. "Hey don't give me that look your my other so you've gotta be an example you defeated Xehanort's heartless and his Nobody you brought Riku back to the light and don't forget you also saved that girl you liked." Teased the boy ignoring Sora's blush and crossing his arms with a smirk on his face "now do us both a favor and stop playing around, Be the Sora that defeated me."

Sora wasn't so sure he could do that all his failures were at the forefront of his mind constanly taunting him until he remembered the words spoken to him by Xehanort not to long ago as they rang through his mind. _Hypocrite. You are the one who has made his heart a prison...even if you are not the prisoner._ Scowling the young warrior of light clenched his fist and looked up at the lock conflicted. He hated to admit it but in a way Xehanort was right he chained down his power and memories out of fear of losing those precious to him which cost him dearly during the exams and even before that. he needed to unlock **his** power or others would suffer from his lack of action. A familiar grin formed on his face as he turned to Roxas "Thanks Roxas I needed that." The Key of Destiny smirked and gave a small nod, "No problem we all need a good kick in the butt sometime." laughing at this Sora turns to the look upwards grin on his face as his returned confidence shined through.

Roxas smiled at this, Sora had always shown himself to be an optimist and a believer someone who always had the courage to pursue what they wanted and that's why he looked up to his somebody because in alot of ways they had the same agenda. _E_ _ven though he's a little dimwitted_ thought the boy with a small smirk as he watched Sora grin summoning his Keyblade spinning it around in a overly flashy manner. He took aim as a beam of light shot from the end causing the lock to **click** and dissipate into nothingness walking towards the light Sora turns back and smiles as he disappears Roxas chuckled once more alone on the platform...no...he was never alone a soft voice called to him as he turned to a dark haired young woman with pretty blue eyes smiling at him... _Well shit_

 **Back in the real world**

Goku was taken aback as a sudden power increase could be felt coming from Sora. _W-whoa his power level is much stronger then before!_ Excitement soon coated his features as his Saiyan blood boiled with anticipation of a good fight. Sora calmly stood in his relaxed stance before opening his eyes fierce determination flowing from him with a force unseen as King Kai calmly sips his tea a small smile forms. _So he's finally got his fighting spirit_ _back..._ _good,_ Goku laughs happily "Sora! your power is so strong now are you ready for round two!?" Sora grins at the Saiyan raised on earth "Do you even need to ask?" With similar grins both fighters rushed towards one another as a fist struck Goku's face and a knee to Sora's chest quickly separated the two, Sora quickly takes the oppurtunity and leaps back towards his opponent causing Goku to attempt to sweep his legs from underneath him which Sora responded reflexsively and dances around the attempt using his years of fighting **S** **hadow** and **B** **ouncywild** type **_He_** ** _artless_** to dodge the attack.

Grinning at his friends newfound tenacity Goku cups his hands and begins to chant his favorite phrase. "Kaaa...Meeee...Haaaa...Meeee" remembering this from watching some of Goku's training methods Sora quickly prepares to evade the incoming blue beam as it shoots towards him. "HAAAAA!" twirling to the side succesfully dodging the lethal attack, Sora gets an idea from watching one of Goku's trainning sessions and prepares to access his Ki managing to form his own ball of energy before shooting it at the stunned Son who quickly deflects the ball of energy with a wide grin before charging in as they clash once more

 **Meanwhile...**

King Kai shed anime tears at all the destruction being caused by the two carefree warriors _Damn them damn them to hell_ Bubbles happily dances as another quake wrecks the planet

 _To be continued ..._

 _ **AN time,** **Now you may be wondering why Sora isn't affected by King Kai's planets gravity.Well that's because I believe him to be able to withstand it plus his clothes are magical. Also he's wearing his KH2 attire if some of you were confused or have questions you know what to do now that's all i've got to say so have a nice day.**_


	4. Let's rock the dragon!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _"That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out! ~Sora~_

It had been a few months since Sora got his fighting spirit back and during that time he picked up a few things. Goku had managed to teach him to channel his Ki correctly and after doing so he found out the flight technique and boy did he abuse it for a few days _Heh Neverland's got nothing on true flight_.

Grinning the spiky haired Keyblade wielder looked at peace as he also remembered another time learning the **Kamehameha** that was a rough few days seeing as it blew up in his face most of the time but eventually he managed to get it down pat tho he realized his hair would never be the same. _(It's reminiscent to clouds in part 1 and his own wayward style in his debut form for KH3)_ Training was also intense given that his partner was Goku but it also taught him how to read his opponents instead of relying on his speed and insticts all the time.

Goku had also taken his own training seriously after managing to hit Gregory _A very grumpy cricket if you asked him Jiminy was way better company_. He spent most of his time perfecting his skills and privately training with King Kai to learn and master both the **Kaio-Ken** and the **Spirit bomb** both amazing techniques in their own right, when confronted by the Kai on if he wanted to learn it Sora denied it stating he had a few tricks up his sleeve which also brought them to the situation at hand.

"Whoohoo! i'm alive again!" Goku was ecstatic as his halo disappeared while Sora gave him a thumbs up and a grin "Sweet now it's time for us to go kick some alien butt!" King Kai stopped them both with a shout. "Wait you two don't you take another step!" Goku halted as Sora smashed into his back rubbing his nose painfully "What is it King Kai?" Goku curiously asked while scratching his head.

Smirking the blue watcher of the North Quadrant wagged his finger, "Now Goku you didn't think i'd let you leave without a little present from me eh?" Confused both spiky haired individuals turned to one another then back to him saying in unison a lost "Eh?"

Rolling his eyes King Kai huffed "Maybe it's better I show you rather then tell you." Snickering Gregory floated with his arms crossed "You said it King Kai dealing with these two bozos you'll be here all day explaining how it works." Sending a light glare to the Cricket Sora watched in Awe as King Kai's antenni twitched sending out a beam that transforms his clothes.

Goku in his **Return to Earth** Attire could only look amazed as his surprise slowly turns to happiness grinning Goku readied himself leaping to ridiculous height in the air much to the shock of the Keyblade weilder _That's higher then me when I high jump!!!_ "Wow I feel a thousand times lighter!" Chuckling the blue Kai adjusted his glasses and smiled proudly "Yup that should help you during your fight, it's not just lighter but denser as well given that it can really take a blast." Looking happy Goku bounces over to the Kai patting his back almost knocking him over "Thanks alot King Kai!"

Stumbling the Kai shoots him an annoyed look. "Your very welcome Goku," Turning away from him with a pleasant smile on his face "now it's your turn Sora." Mildly surprised by this Sora then beamed happily "Whoa sweet! I get new clothes too!?" Laughing the Kai nods "Yes while abrubt you became a student of mine as soon as you made me laugh with that hilarious turduckin joke." He chuckled "Good stuff by the way, now hold still this will require more focus since I don't want to mess with the base charms on your clothing."

Blinking Sora contemplated how he knew that little piece of information before shrugging. Sora could only shake his head and chalk it up to him being considered one of this realms overseer's since Yensid did weirder crap with his prophecy book and that was alot more creepier then the North Kai that was for sure, closing his eyes Sora reopended them to see a martiel arts version of his old KH3D outfit.

In **Dream Drop Distance** , _Sora's appearance in the Sleeping Worlds is younger with a mainly black and red attire. His hair is also colored a blend of his hairs in the two numbered titles. His hoodie is mainly grey, with black lining with the hood being red. His sleeves are grey with white lines separating them from the red edging. His shirt is also black and bears a Recusant's Sigil, the X on his shirt, placed there without Sora's knowledge by the true Organization XIII. His gloves take a similar approach to those of his Kingdom Hearts II, with them being black and yellow and having a grey shape on the center. Sora's pants are red, with a dark blue belt that is held together by a silver belt buckle. His pockets are red with white edging. His shoes take a similar design to his Kingdom Hearts shoes, but the straps are white and the tongue is colored yellow. Sora's crown pendant is present on this form as well._

Sora couldn't help but notice the changes in his clothing aswell in addition to his new wrist bands and lack of fingerless gloves it was much more loose and felt remarkebly lighter then his time in the dream Goku wasn't kidding when he said these clothes were awesome.

Smiling towards him Sora bowed his head respectfully, "Thanks King Kai these clothes are amazing." Laughing nasally he egotisically rubbed just under his nose "Hehe well you know me only the best for my students." Looking pumped up Goku turned to King Kai.

"Alright King Kai we're ready to go to earth now." Looking shocked "I...completly forgot I have no way to send you back to earth," Looking shocked both spikey haired hero's shouted in perfect unison "Wh-what!?" Looking deeply ashamed "I'm sorry you two but given both your power increase you should be able to get there in record time if you leave right now!"

Nodding Goku quickly jumped through the air towards snakeway. "Thanks for everything King Kai!" Following close behind him Sora waved "We'll trash those evil guy's no sweat King Kai don't you worry!" and with that the two were off like a bullet hopping from one road to the next.

Sighing King Kai looked absolutely worried "Gregory, I didn't even get to tell Sora about his new abilites." Waving him off the cricket yawned "Awww don't worry King Kai i'm sure he'll figure it out sooner or later." The North Kai could only hope.

 **In the wastelands during the slaughter...err I mean battle hehehe**

Gohan wanted to smack the dog shit out of Piccolo for running his mouth and getting them into this situation not only was everyone dead but his only sign of back-up came in the form of Krillin...Krillin!

Gohan looked wide eyed as his short life flashed before his eyes... _Damn I fucked Garlic's bitch ass up!_ Closing his eyes Gohan waited for death to come as he heard an explosion take place still feeling well...alive he opended his eyes and gasped seeing his father standing there and wait he was being held by someone.

looking up Gohan found a spiky haired teenage boy with a battle ready smile on his face his dark blue eyes seemed to hold calmness and wisdom from previous experience much like his father he felt safe as an unknown aura washed over him healing his wounds and exhaustion.

Sora had used a **Cure** spell on Gohan while Goku conversed with his friend and gave him a Senzu Sora didn't know much about them but from what he had heard they worked like **Mega Potions** and healed all wounds old and new thinking to himself he mused how many battle scars he'd have without the godsend that was **Potions** and a well placed **Curaga**.

Glaring at Nappa with such furiousity one could feel the intensity that was Goku's barely restrained rage "So your the one who killed my friends..." Nappa grinned "Yeah and what of it." appearing in front of him and shoving his fist into his gut "That was for Yamcha." disappearing and kicking him in the back of his head "That was for Chioutzu!" backhanding him away "Tien!" summoning the **Kaio-Ken** Goku flies at insane speeds before he punches Nappa straight in the gut sending pain all throughout his body "And that was for Piccolo." He finished before tossing him to the ground.

Vegeta was pissed as he looked at his incompetent subordinate _Nappa you fool you underestimated Kakarot and for that it has cost you dearly_ Sora narrowed his eyes _This guy...it's like he's not even concerned about his friend_ Grabbing his hand Nappa smiled greatfully. "Th-thanks Vegeta" smiling evily much to Nappa's confusion the Saiyan Prince launches him into the air causing him to scream in horror as the others watch shocked "V-VEGETAAA!!!" laughing the evil prince looks up at him "I have no use for weaklings who can't even follow orders!" Snapping his fingers with a smug smirk "Goodbye Nappa!" With another pained scream the commander was sent to the next dimension in an explosion of dirty fireworks.

Sora looked horrified as Gohan and Krillin shook in fear Goku looked angered "How could you!" clenching his fists "he couldn't even move anymore!" Chuckling the Prince of all Saiyans "I have no use for trash" Glaring Sora looked at him pissed "But he was your friend and you killed him in cold blood!" Scoffing he looks at Sora coldly "He was no friend of mine Nappa was my subordinate nothing more nothing less."

Sora was livid for someone to be so evil as to kill there own comrades...not even Xehanort was that bad the Keybearer barely registered Goku telling Gohan and Krillin to leave as he **Quick dashed** over slamming his blade into Vegeta's forearm who blocks the attack narrowing his eyes _I actually felt that...this brat is something else_ "Sora!" turning to Goku he frowned "let's go we're taking this fight elsewhere is that ok with you Vegeta?" Turning to him he smirked "That's fine by me Kakarot either way it'll be your grave." Nodding his head Goku takes off with Vegeta right behind him.

Sora quickly flies behind but is stopped as a boot impacts the side of his face sending him careening into a large mountain pained Sora rubs his head "W-who did that?" Standing on a large rock was a Saiyan who greatly resembled his friend "Hello human"he smirked "My name is Turles."

 **An.Annnnd finisned yup I hope you all enjoyed the chapter because the next one is gonna be action packed given this new scenario**.

 **Heh until next time everyone!**


	5. Let's Fight!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die! ~_ _Sora~_

Sora was dazed from the sudden attack but couldn't help but examine his foe's features he resmbled Goku so much to the point where it wasn't even funny, if Sora hadn't spent half a year with the guy he'd have dismissed the evil intent in his eye and thought it was the same old Goku...but Turles had the same look in his eyes Riku did three years ago a haunted look plagued by insanity and darkness.

Sora narrowed his eyes sharply upon seeing the familiar look of ruthless ambition that promised nothing but pain for others and that just did not suit the face of Son Goku

"Why are you here Turles! wait are you working with Vegeta!?" Sora glared as Turles laughed in amusement. "Brat i'm here on my own accord, I have better things to do then follow that forgotten prince around" Turles looks in the distance as he smirks a large tree can be seen in the background "You see that tree?"

Looking suspicious the Keyblade wielder readies his stance "Yeah what of it" stealthily summoning his weapon. "It's just a tree" laughing uproarishly at the boys claim the Saiyan turned to him with a grin. "That tree you see before you is known as the Tree of Might, it's arrival marks the death of this planet" Looking shocked the warrior of light exclaims "W-what are you talking about!?"

Grinning evily the Saiyan continues "You see boy the Tree of Might is like a parisite and a plant after enough energy and life force is absorbed through the tree's roots, it needs a suitable atmosphere to survive (such as Earth's). As such, large amounts of energy are required to supply the fruit's growth; the tree essentially sucks the planet that the seed was planted on dry. Because of all this, the Tree of Might is not considered evil but it simply requires such a massive amount of energy to grow, few if any planets can sustain it without dying."

Turles smiled evily taking a bite out of a spiky redish orange fruit "Hmmm such nutrients this planet will do nicely" he was impressed by the amount of sheer power he got from one bite of it "This dirt ball of a planet has so much to offer"

Sora was enraged as he watched him who did he think he was to do such a thing as to kill off entire worlds for a power boost "How can you stand there and talk so calmly about people **dying!?** is this a joke to you! everyone's lives!?" Looking amused at the lost hero he answered. "Boy I am a **Saiyan** , I don't **care** about anyone but myself, and if I **need** anything then i'll **take** it to further my goals."

Angered by the Saiyan's heartless words _(heh cookie for whoever catches the joke)_ Sora felt his fury reach it's peak lunging for the ruthless space pirate and unleashing a relentless series of swipes at the Saiyan who effortlessly dodges them lazily grabbing his outstetched arm holding him in place as he sends the warrior of light into the moutains with a strong kick following up with a condensed ki blast that destroys most of the terrain as smoke is all that can be seen

Sora was in pain as he pulled himself from the rubble and couldn't help but wonder why all his enemies had a similar motive. wants destruction of worlds check. has an unhealthy need to describe there plans before initiating them check oh and not to forget a dumbass hairstyle. _Sorry Goku my palm tree haired friend_ , yup it was official his life was a joke.

Sensing someone behind him Sora is caught off gaurd by Turles sudden action as he feels his arm gripped and pulled from behind with ill intent clear in the dark skinned Goku knock off's expression.

"Honestly brat your wasting your time fighting me" Pushing his arm behind his back Sora grunts in pain at the unnatural position "now do me a favor and kneel in defeat" glaring up at the space pirate Sora growled "N-never I won't lose to someome like you!" Sighing Turles smiles evily grabbing his arm twisting it causing Sora to cry out in pain "So be it boy"

Quickly escaping from his adversary with the quick use of a **Blizzard** spell pinning his arm to the side of the rocky mountain Turles scoffed easily breaking free from it. "As if this pitiful attack could hold me" Turles turns his attention to where Sora once was noticing his absense "clever brat" fixing his scouter and locking in on Sora's signature "found you" Smirking Turles takes off in the direction of the injured Keybearer

 **At the roots of the tree of might**

Sora thanked the heavens above for **Flow Motion** as he stopped on one of the tree of mights large roots he hoped Turles didn't track his location fast using this time to heal his arm with a quick **Cure** he felt the pain in his arm subside to a dull yet noticible ache.

Turning to the source of his problems he frowned now beleive it or not Sora was no fool. While Turles was a major problem one of the main threats here was this very tree and it's leech like ways acknowledging this he quickly took this time to charge a large Ki attack aiming for the tree as he sends it towards it at epic speeds.

Sora grinned until something appeared and sent his blast flying high into the sky to detonate harmlessly into the atmosephere above "Do you take me for a fool boy" Smirking Turles stands infront of the tree an air of power that Sora hated to admit bothered him "Fine Turles you wanna fight then let's fight!" glaring Sora launched towards his foe colliding with his arm as the ground beneath them shakes.

Turles sends him flying mercilessly as he sends a **Kill driver** at the blue eyed warrior of light who quickly summons **Aero** to protect himself from the firery attack as Turles charges at his foe and knees him into the air, then flies up to the boy in midair, knees him in the gut and smashes the warrior of light down to the ground, then right before Sora hits the ground, Turles charges down at him, knees them in the gut again, and then lets him fall, pinning his head to the ground with his foot. "Where's all that talk boy I thought you would defeat me" smirking the ruthless warrior presses Sora harder into the earth under his foot "Well I suppose the weakest dogs do bark the loudest" Smiling as he charged up his **Pulse Drive** "Any last words boy"

Sora couldn't move he was pretty sure every bone in his body was broken right now, he was ashamed to say that he accepted his fate. until his eyes widened remembering something he had forgotten. "Actually Turles I do have one last word to say" interested the space pirate held off his blast as Sora smiled saying one word. "... **Power** " blinded by the sudden light the evil saiyan shielded himself before looking shocked at his opponent sudden change.

 **Valor Form** ( " **Brave Form** ") _is a Drive Form which appears in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Valor Form uses Goofy, who represents strength and courage. Valor Form consumes three of Sora's Drive Bars, and represents Sora's strength and is obtained along with Sora's new clothes at Mysterious Tower. This form turns Sora's clothes into a red and black color scheme with a fleur-de-lis on each sleeve and pant leg. In this form, Sora wields two Keyblades, and is also very dexterous, sometimes even spinning the Keyblade on a single finger during a combo. No matter what world Sora is in, Sora's hands glow light red and flicker with red electricity. When Sora runs in Valor Form, flakes of red energy fly off of his hands in a streak._

Sora was proud that his new level of strength granted him the ability to access his **Drives** from his own will instead of relying on his friends for an extra power boost, in his right hand rested **Kingdom Key** while in his left was **Sleeping Lion** both powerful keyblades in there own right gripping them firmly in his hands he smirks looking at Turles "Time to get serious."

Sora launches himself at such a speed only a red blur can be seen pulling back and delivering a powerful blow into the still stunned Saiyan's gut Turles is sent flying back by Sora who used his enhanced speed to appear behind him sending a swift set of aerial combo's the warrior of light easily sent Turles airborne as he flipped upwards and delivered a double overhead strike sending him into the ground below. Not finished yet Sora sends **Kingdom Key** spiraling into his opponent who coughs up blood as the earth below cracks from the impact the Ruthless Saiyan known as Turles growls dashing towards Sora again launching his own set of blows which are swiftly evaded.

 _How!? how is this brat so strong from a freaking wardrobe change!?_

 **Meanwhile in the Rwbyverse**

Coco suddenly looked up with a deep frown on her face as Velvet took notice "Wh-what's wrong Coco" Staring at her teamate who flinches back at the seething scowl on her face."Someone...somewhere...disrespected the power of clothes" concerned for her leaders mental stability the rabbit faunus slinked back as she wearily grabbed her weapon. "Someone's dying today" turning back towards Velvet's seat she notices it oddly vacant.

 **Back to the fight**

Turles coughs up blood as he's sent careening into the side of the Tree of Might by a strong foot to the gut as Sora holds his Keyblade tightly "Do you yield" panting Turles looked up at the boy before noticing something behind him _A Power Ball!_ Smiling evily as power began to course through is vains "Prepare yourself boy because this will be your end" Sora frowned as he felt a sharp spike in his power could it be the fruit? wait what!? Staring in disbelief and shock the warrior of light could only watch as Turles cackled in madness gaining fur and and pure red eyes "feast your eyes on this form human" Sora noted that his voice was significantly deeper "for it shall be the last thing you see"

 **Great Ape** (大猿, **Ōzaru** ;"Great Monkey") is a giant,monkey-like creature that Saiyans can transform into at the full moon to increase their already formidable strength tremendously.

Roaring in power Turles pounded his chest gazing down at the Keyblade wielder who sighs and readies his stance. _They always get bigger...to get better._

 ** _Annnnd done. don't worry everyone I promise some good old fashion Ozaru action in the next chapter I sincerly hope you enjoyed this chapter but believe it or not_** ( _Naruto:Kill the non believer!)_ **_This was really fun to write.Remember leave a review and have a nice day everyone peace out._**


	6. Let's get informed!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _I would rather be a brainless monkey than a heartless monster ~Goku~_

A lone spiky black haired man dashed through the halls of _**The World That Never Was**_ his expression was cold and distant as he glared towards his white haired couterpart with hatred, distaste, and contempt.

"Ah Collie I see you finally made it to this world." Concluded the white haired individual with a hint of amusement in his voice as he turned to observe the man and lightly commented. "How is Dawn doing nowadays?"

"Enough of your games Xehanort! Where. Is. My. Son!" Glaring angrily at him Collie appeared to be fighting himself as he wanted nothing more then to tear him limb from limb. Xehanort watched as his tail lashed out wildly about and spoke. "You Saiyans are all the same, Given enough time you all fall back into your baser instincts and at the end of the day, you are no different Collie." Swiftly ducking under a kick to the head Xehanort leaped back landing on a large beam protruding from a skyscraper behind him as an infant can be seen sound asleep in what appears to be a pod near the building.

"Xehanort what have you done!?" Collie growled as he clenched his fist till blood coated his palms."Why did you take my son!?" staring at the warrior in stotic disinterest he answered coldly.

"I'm retrieving myself a test subject from this reality, from what I can see, like you he holds the key to be useful to me in the near future you should congradulate yourself. Without you none of this would have been possible" Anger coated the Saiyans features as power flowed around him like an angry hurricane disappearing and reappearing above the seeker of darkness an explosion could be heard as both fighters leaped back.

Xehanort watched in rage as the sound of the pod powering up could be heard. _The fool managed to distract me long enough to acquire the ships remote_ _...damn you Collie_. The infants space pod shot off into the distance as his father grinned. "Fool do you realize what you've done," spoke Xehanort as he glared hatefully at Collie who breaths heavily a grin on his face seeing his son's pod get away. "Heheh...yeah, I just fucked up your plans and if I know my Dawn she'll keep our child safe from you until he can take care of himself."

"You've sealed your fate" The dark seeker coldly remarked as Collie yawned lazily standing up and cracking his neck. "Blah blah blah, are we gonna fight or what?" Said the Saiyan calmly as he smirked at his adversary a large heart shaped moon ominously loomed in the background over their battleground. "Your gonna die here Collie yet you seem as if you don't mind that fact." Chuckling lightly as he reasumed his fighting stance. "Your such an idiot, All that damn knowledge and your still pretty dumb if you can't understand the reason why I continue to fight." He speaks lowly but clear enough for him to hear as they dart forward the resounding blasts and explosions lit up the area.

"One such as yourself who can't even look past the thrill of battle can't possibly grasp what I desire to find." Scoffing at the Dark Keyblade Masters statement Collie dodged a red pirceing wave of energy as he rebuttled "Living isn't about light darkness or any of that stuff you always go on about!" jumping towards Xehanort and hitting him point blank with a Ki blast.

"It's about fighting for the people you love and protecting them from psychopaths like you!" Barely evading an overhead swipe they exchanged fists Collie continuing. "In the end Light can only get you so far before the darkness consumes you!" leaping back Xehanort powered a large assortment of red beams that shot down at the Saiyan who kept speaking as he dodged and danced around the blasts.

"And Darkness consumes you because even when your facing forward and staring straight ahead!" Powering up an **Energy Shield** he breaks the assult as he sends out his special attack **Lions fang** as three sharp blasts of concentrated light targets his opponent hitting each of the location Xehanort teleports to. "It's staring right back waiting for its chance to take control!" Leaping forward the two clash once more Collie struggling to keep his footing as his forearms hold back the mad warriors keyblade "But I know one thing...without either one of those things nothing but emptiness and pain would exist in reality" Knocking one another back Xehanort glares hatefully at the Saiyan.

"I'm tired of hearing you talk..." laughing Collie looked at him and smirked "And i'm tired of wasting my words on someone so far gone he can barely comprehend the truth!" Powering up to his limit. "So let's finish this Xehanort!" Charging foward a massive explosion takes place as Collie falls to his knees badly injured and coughing up blood. Xehanort stares at him with no remorse as he dismissed his weapon. "Trash can't exist in a perfect world Collie" Walking off silently into a **Dark Corridor** Xehanort never turned back.

 _Can you hear me...Kai's...I don't ask for forgiveness...just please watch over...my family...may Dawn have the strength to look after my son he may look alot like her but i'm damned sure he'll take after me...heh I guess Bardock was right...I make a terrible father just like him...just one last thing before I go to sleep...never lose sight of it son...your purpose...stay safe...Sora_

 **In the mountains present time**

Goku was having a rough time after sending the Saiyan prince into orbit with a well placed **Kaio-ken Kamehameha** **-X** **4** he was exhausted but it turned out Vegeta wasn't done with him yet transforming into a large ape creature Goku was knocked around like a ping pong ball until Krillin and Gohan showed up stopping his imminent death at the hands of the Saiyan turned ape as they with the combined help of Yajirobe and his sword brought the troll doll back down to size.

Now Goku wasn't a fool, he certainly felt another strong foe fighting Sora nearby in the wastelands and from the feel of this unknown enemy his power was more then likely on par with Vegete. If not in skill or power then pure unrestrained tenacity and will, Goku wasn't worried to much though, Sora proved he was a strong kid that much he could tell and he had no doubt in his mind his new friend would find some way to win.

But back to the situation at hand Goku grunted as he transferred the power of the **Spirit Bomb** into Krillin hoping beyond hope he didn't fuck this up somehow...did Krillin just send his attack at his Son...Damnit Krillin!!

"Gohan your heart is pure the spirit bomb only harms evil!" Struggling not to let his broken body bother him Goku shouted once more "bounce it back!"

Looking fearful Gohan gulped as he prepared himself _If I die i'm blaming the bald bitch_ was his last thought as he sent it flying into the battered Saiyan Prince who cried out in pain as he's sent into the atmosphere above unable to push back the ball of pure energy. Goku sighed in relief before laughing happily it was finally over.

 **3...2...1...** **Vegeta fell to the ground unmoving yet obviously not dead**

Vegeta slowly stood up bloodshot angry eyes "You motherfuckers _really_ thought you could kill me!?" Gohan looked fearful as he stepped back while Krillin looks as if he soiled himself. "Well i've got some pleasent news for you punks! Vegeta is _allll_ out of fucks!"

Goku stared at the scene before him blankly _...Son of a bitch_

A powerful **Super Explosive Wave** shook the battle field sending anything everything in the area back with such force one would have thought a bomb went off a lone Cockroach stood up and whistled lightly walking away stealing Yajirobe's condoms while he was at it.

Heaving Vegeta scowled seeing his attack only knocking them unconsious instead of killing them. _No matter one more blast should do_ just as he was about to kill the warriors an explosion rocked his side sending him flying into a mountain as he groaned glaring at his attacker he was slightly weirded out by his choice of clothing.

The uniform consists of a single black leather hooded coat. It is plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle... _wtf?_

Vegeta looked at him in disgust "Who the fuck are you?" The man never answered choosing to point upwards... _was that glee in his posture_? turning his finger he pointed towards Gohan who had turned to gaze up at the false moon beginning to transform scaring Vegta. _What!? NO!_

The prince moved as quickly as possible trying to get to him in time to end the process but his efforts proved to be all for naught, as he was knocked back by Gohan's transformed fist as he roars angrily lost in his ancestry focusing his attention on the transformed demi-saiyan Vegeta never noticed the mysterious figure disappear from the scene.

 **AN. Finished sorry if you wanted to see more Sora action but I promise next chapter will be full of our favorite keyblade wielder. Heh until next time people.**


	7. Let's end this!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _"A scattered dream that's like a far off memory... A far off memory that's like a scattered dream... I wanna line the pieces up... yours, and mine..."_

 _~Sora~_

Sora instinctively vaulted to the side as a large fist slammed into his previous position, skidding backwards from the shockwave Sora grunted shielding his face from the dust and debris as Turles laughter echoed across the battlefield.

Leaping upwards with his Keyblades held tightly Sora sliced where Turles head once was as he dodged the attack quickly rebounding with a headbutt that sends stunned hero of light flying as he grunts from the blow and rolls to his feet. Launching himself forward engaging Turles once more who looks amused and responds by showing off his newfound speed as he bats away Sora's relentless fury swipes before blowing him away with his Ki laced breath as the boy got to his feet and held his nose disgusted.

 _Ugh! two words breath mint!_

"What's wrong boy! can't handle the true power of a Saiyan warrior!?" Sora glared up at the towering ape man readying himself as he shouted "I've fought opponents way bigger then you! as far as i'm concerned your still going down!"

Narrowing his pure red eyes at this insolent brat. Turles launched a large beam from his mouth to which Sora blocked using both his Keyblades to gaurd himself unfortunetly being knocked back by the sheer force behind the powerful attack smashing harshly into the side of the mountain he dropped from his drive form falling from the cliff landing on the ground barely consious from the harsh blow.

"HAHAHAHAHA, your a disgrace human, you can't keep up with me in this form my power is already ten times that of which it would be thanks to the Tree of Might!" Grinning at Sora who grunted trying to regain his bearings. "Say goodnight brat" Lifting his foot to squash the young warrior of light a sound penatrated the air.

SWISH!

THUD!

Turles stood shocked feeling his tail cut off as his ape-like features disappeared replaced by his regular appearance although alot more beaten up from the looks of things. Glaring hatefully at his newfound adversary he scowled unleashing a loud shout of anger charging towards the cloak wearing figure who silently deflected the Saiyans many blows.

"To interrupt a fight is a show of cowardice!" Charging up to his limit he turned and growled lowly "You will pay for cutting off my tail with your miserable life!" Finding no response from the cloaked figure he sneered charging up his **Kill driver** and sending it at high speeds towards him as he simply responds by raising his palm and somehow absorbing the attack.

 _What!? how the hell is he doing this!?_ Thought Turles who was shocked by this...this random bastard dominating the fight more then that cursed keybrat! who did he think he was to stand in a Saiyans way!?

Preparing himself for another round he stopped upon noticing his new foe pointing towards the tree of might. Suspicious of this he darted to look in the direction and gasped in horror upon seeing this **_Brat!_** charging up a Ki blast with enough force behind it to blow the plant-like parasite to Kingdom come.

 _NO!_

Not even taking time to notice the mysterious cloaked individuals sudden disappearance he ran to stop Sora from destroying his money ticket.

 **Above the Tree of Might**

Sora was tired...dead fucking tired...using Ki wasn't as easy as they made it look and that wasn't even the half of it you see using Magic was taxing on the mind since you have to be at one with what you want from your finite energy pool and given how much he's been using the **Cure** spell which takes a buttload of it to conjure he was on his last legs mentally speaking.

Now Ki was also hard to control and apply to his style like magic it needed concentration and patience to master but the difference being it agumented his strength and was dependent on his endurance and concentrated power of will adding all that together he was a very tired Keybearer and was ready to end this once and for all and what better way to do that then with his newly learned move?

Grinning Sora placed his arms back cupping his hands. "Kaaaa...Meeee" Turles ran infront of the tree charging up his own attack _Oh no you don't you insolent brat! "_ Haaaa...Meeee" Sora took notice of Turles sending out his energy in a extending beam of destruction and gave a determined look thrusting his arms forward "HAAAAA!" an explosion took place as both energies clashed sending out shockwaves and winds that warped the land itself.

Turles was shocked as he felt his blast being pushed back by the warrior of light and summoned more power to combat him but deep down they both knew it was over for him.

Sora had faced many foes...Big, Strong, Evil, Courageous. Each leaving an ever lasting impact on his life and will always be apart of him no matter what. Lately he'd been comparing himself to others to much when he himself had accomplished things in his life others could only dream! Narrowing his blue eyes he glared at the struggling Turles. He was Sora future Keyblade Master and Saviour of worlds twice over he'd transversed the dream and freed it from slumber he took on a legendary figure and came out on top each time. Vanquisher of heartless and hero of light he didn't stop until the job was done and he sure as hell wasn't gonna start now.

Sinking into the last of his reserves Sora flooded the rest of his power into the Kamehameha overtaking Turles who screamed in anguish as he's sent into the Tree of Might uprooting it as their both sent into space obliterating as the lone spiky haired Keybearer panted falling onto the ground as unconsiousness took him he had only one last thought.

 _Man...I need a nap._

 **AN.Now now my fateful audience I know it's a little short but next chapter will be chock full of character interaction and hilarity that you've all been waiting for thanks for all the support and have a nice day.**

 **Until Next time!**


	8. Let's Go to Space!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!_

 _~Sora~_

Sora silently walked through the halls. It had been only a week since his battle with Turles and he couldn't help but contemplate the situation he and his friends currently found themselves in. You see Kami and Piccolo had a link (Kinda like him and Roxas) and without one the other dies and with them the Dragonballs too, so now they're useless chunks of rock better used as paper weights. Which unfortunately meant they couldn't wish their dead comrades back to life which brought them to their current situation.

The blue eyed boy frowned upon thinking that. If only his Gumi Ship hadn't been damaged back on his debut on King Kai's world. _N_ _ot like he could even get to it anymore since well.._. "Hey kid!" Sora blinked and turned around returning the greeting with one of his own carefree smiles "Hey Bulma, how's the ship coming along?" The blue haired scientist sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Piloting the damn thing is the easy part, learning Namekian on the other hand...now that's a different story"

Sora chuckled and gave a small nod as she looked at him curiously "Chichi still giving you trouble?" The blue eyed boy rubbed the back of his head at the mention of the matriarch of the Son family and gave a nervous chuckle. "N-no not really, i'm just confused about why she won't just let me heal Goku" Sora said in confusion as Bulma scowled and crossed her arms annoyance "Ugh! don't even get me started on her! She always has to have things her way and apparently blames the entire Saiyan invasion on Goku rather then thinking rationally and realizing nobody is at fault here. Now healing normally is to be his _punishment_ for the _crime_ he did against her _baby._ " She gave an eye roll and air quotes at the last part.

Suddenly a nervous chuckle cut into the conversation "I wouldn't be talking this close to her room if I were you two" Bulma glared at the monk "Really Krillin, you can face down someone like Demon King Piccolo and Vegeta but your scared of Chichi?" The monk held his hands up defensively "H-hey don't compare the two... I still have a hard time trying to figure out which one's worse" Sora laughed softly at that comment as Bulma rolled her eyes

"What's going on out here!?" Sora's blue eyes widened in alarm as he heard the shout quickly turning only to be met with the angered gaze of Son ChiChi "Well Sora, care to explain why you aren't in bed?" Sora looked desperately to his right for help only to note the sound of footsteps retreating turning back towards her to try to explain "Wait Chichi! I can expl-" he was soon met with the frying pan of doom as he fell to the ground Chichi's furious expression melted into one of fondness and worry. _Hmph, he reminds me of my boys...funny how they all worry me the same amount_ She thought sadly.

 **On the** **Hospital** **Roof**

Sora easily knocked away the small fist that struck out at him using the momentum to flip the child into the air as he knocked him back with a well placed palm strike to the chest. Gohan not one to be put down for long quickly got back up and charged the hero leaping high into the air spinning rapidly as he slammed his heel downwards which Sora blocked with his arm before responding by repelling him away with a quick gust of **Aero**. "Nice try Gohan, but you rely way to heavily on your body weight and speed. Try focusing more on your strikes rather then overpowering me in one fail swoop" The spiky haired hero of light playfully lectured him as he danced back a few feet.

You maybe wondering why they were on the rooftop training, Sora had walked in on a rather intense argument between the Son Family about weather or not Gohan should go which was soon put to an end by the very boy himself with quick and calculated defiance. Sora grinned when he heard the conviction and determination in Gohan to do anything he could to help his friends in need it greatly reminded him of himself when he was just starting out on his journey. So here they were training for the journey to come.

Gohan quickly flipped back avoiding a swipe of his friends hand. landing in a hand stand he began spinning around rapidly in a 360 formation as Sora avoided the rather abrupt style change and beamed "That's way better, being unpredictable wins the battle everytime" Gohan grinned as Sora held his fist out to the child which was readily returned "Thanks Sora, Mr Piccolo use to tell me the same thing..." Sora took notice of the shift in mood and gently rested his hand on the kids head giving it a small rub. "Don't worry, we'll bring them back Gohan I promise" The brown haired boy grinned as Gohan smiled up at him and nodded "Great, now let's keep going I wanna teach you a new move and then we can head back inside and grab a bite to eat" Sora smiled as Gohan looked excited and eagerly took his stance as the two resumed their playful spar.

Goku watched the two from his bed with a fond expression as he sat up in bed smiling "Goku...Will you promise to keep them safe..." The saiyan turned to look at his wife with a confused look "Of course ChiChi, i'll always look after them no matter what" Goku said with conviction in his tone. She looked down sadly "I-I know its just that I worry Goku..."

Goku knew how his wife was feeling, as soon as he witnessed his son beaten and bruised in the wasteland he very nearly lost it. But he knew if only by his own accord that if Gohan was gonna be safe then he needed to learn how to protect himself _Thanks Piccolo_ and now that he'd be on his own for a time they needed to put their faith in him.

Sora on the other hand greatly reminded him of himself. Young and carefree, always trying to help his friends no matter what and would rather _die_ then see them injured just as much. Goku did worry but he also trusted them, he trusted the boys to be okay. "Don't worry Chi, I have complete faith that they'll be just fine. And if anything happens I Promise i'll do my absolute best to protect them" Chichi looked at him for a short time "Oh Goku!" She exclaimed tearfully before hugging the still injured saiyan as Goku cried out in pain.

"OW! Chichi to tight!"

 **Kame House**

Sora watched with a curious and slightly confused look on his face as Bulma walked out of the ship with a stoic expression as he and Krillin exchanged looks of confusion. "Uh Bulma, don't you think that's a bit...much?" Krillin asked upon seeing her space geared attaire. "I'm not only going on a mission but i'm also representing Capsule Corp too" Sora nodded in agreement upon hearing that, I mean who was he to judge? half the clothes he wore had crowns on them. _After all gotta represent._ Everyone paused in what they were doing as a new car pulled up.

Sora couldn't help but snicker upon seeing Gohan's new hairstyle, the little demi saiyan blushed nervously as Sora questioned if he should comment on it before shaking his head _Nope to easy_. "Alright now that everyone's here let's go" As Sora moved to follow he was pulled into a hug similar to Gohan's "Ms Chichi?" She gave him a warm smile "You've spent so much time with me and my family Goku told me about your situation so please, if anything at all call me Aunty" Sora had a stunned expression and slowly nodded as he turned entering the ship, glancing around at the serious atmosphere he couldn't help but think to himself. _Well its safe to assume_ _this ship doesn't run on happy faces..._ Sora thought dryly as they got ready soon they shot off with the utterance of one word **Piccolo**.

 **A/N This is not the original chapter but it will have to do, the other was lost do to my own errors. I hope this one meets or heck even exceeds your expectations since I tried to make it much the same as its predecessor but better. Keep on reading my friends and enjoy your days, may you keep on reading.**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	9. Let's see what we're up against!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!_

 _~Sora~_

Sora was pretty amazed at all the things they had encountered on their short journey to Namek. They'd met two malevolent aliens that wanted to steal their ship and leave them stranded on said planet with no hope for escape. Luckily they were able to pull through just in time to escape that disaster. And soon after that mess the gang encountered a ship full of lost children _(Damn where's Peter pan when you need him)_ who sought sanctuary from Frieza and his minions Sora couldn't let that continue so he forced Bulma to tell them the cooridants to Earth so they could be safe from the tyrants tyranny there.

But finally after many trials and tribulations they had made it to planet Namek and were ready for action. The Keyblade Master in training was downright amazed at how green everything was _Damnnn Disney Castle's got nothin on this place_ Sora silently mused as Gohan and Krillin examined the area right along with him. "So this is planet Namek huh?" questioned Krillin as him and Gohan stood side by side with a look of awe and curiousity on his face.

"Yeah it's so...different..." Gohan stated as he observed the grassy terrain before staring in awe at the multiple moons above them. "Well atleast everything isn't topsy turvy and a fat lady's not threatening to chop off our heads." Sora chirped cheerfully while he looked around ignoring his friends questioning and horrified expressions. "WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING!?" The trio flinched "I LOOK AWAY FOR FIVE SECONDS AND YOU ALREADY DO SOMETHING STUPID!" Fumed the blue haired scientist as she stomped out the ship.

"H-hey easy Bulma we didn't do anything wrong..." Placated the monk only to flinch back as she shot him a seething glare. "Do you idiots really not understand the dangers of going onto an unknown planet without protective gear whatsoever!?" She scowled as Sora sheepishly rubbed his head and gave her an apologetic expression "We're sorry Bulma we were just a little stir crazy given the amount of time we spent on the ship" Gohan looked sorrowful "Sorry Bulma we'll try to be more careful from now on..."

Bulma sighed and placed her hands on her hips she couldn't be mad at the kid. "Fine, but from here on out what I say goes!" Checking the dragon radar she smiled and exclaimed with excitement "Guys i've got a lock on the dragonballs and one of them seems to be nearby!" Noticing them staring up in the air openly ignoring her statement she growled and shouted at them once more. "Hey are you guys even listening to me!?" Sora quickly covered her mouth glaring up into the sky "What's going on..." Said the now worried scientist as she removed Sora's hand.

"Gohan Sora you felt that to right?" Krillin grimly stated as Sora nodded "Yeah definetly and it felt familiar too." Frowned the blue eyed boy as Gohan looked fearful "That was definetly Vegeta!" Bulma looked wide eyed.

"WHAT! V-VEGETA!?" Screamed the girl as they all nodded "I guess he's here looking for the Dragonballs to" muttered Sora as he crossed his arms while watching Bulma pace around stressed out "O-oh this is bad this entire situation is bad!" fussed the genius until she was yanked back by Gohan a Ki blast blowing up where she once stood "Well well well what do we have here?" a sickly voice said. "You four don't look like Namekians so I guess it's fair game to kill you" concluded the other grunt with a smirk on his face "And just so you don't think of running off..." A concentrated blast of energy slammed into the ship before any of them could react "Oops I think I broke it~" said the first alien sounding sorry before turning to his comrade and bursting into a fit of unrestrained laughter. "HAHAHAHA!" they both cackled at the quartets misfortune.

They all were shocked by it as their surprise slowly boiled down to rage turning to glare at the soldiers. Sora turned to his friends and questioned them bluntly. "I'll give you an opening and you follow up?" As if hearing an unknown signal they all shot off putting there plan into action. Appearing behind them Sora slamed there heads together stunning them as Gohan and Krillin reappear punching them fiercely in the gut causing them to let out twin cries of pain as they were sent flying back, the duo appeared once more on either side of them delivering fierce kicks that sent the baddies crashing into the other as the auidible sound of necks snapping was heard their bodies soon fell into the dank murky waters below.

Grinning at the young warrior Krillin commented "Wow Guys we did great! Especially you Gohan you sure have gotten strong." Ruffling the boys hair Sora smirked "Thanks Krillin and your right, Gohan nice job out there you keep that up and you'll leave all of us in the dust" The Demi Saiyan blushed under the praise and nervously scratched his neck much the same as his father. "Heheh thanks guys" hearing the sound of a feral animal snarling and a rise of killer intent behind them they turned thinking it was a new foe only for Bulma to glare daggers at them. "You know what...i'm not even gonna say it" Bulma turned away from them and sobbed "We're gonna die here!" Sora was confused and questioned "I thought she wasn't gonna say it?" Sweatdropping Krillin was about to comment only to jump in fear staring off into the distance quickly followed by the others "W-what the hell is that?" Sora stuttered as he stared into the horizon specks of white was all they could make out but the aura...was so dark "Nevermind that we need to hide now!" Krillin shouted as Sora grabbed Bulma quickly following behind the midget. "Quick push your power levels down to zero!" shouted the Monk as his friends did as instructed.

Staring fearfully out of the entrance of the cave they took refuge in Krillin was terrified as he felt tons of evil energy signatures shoot off in the direction of where the Dragonballs were located on the radar. "Guys this situation just got alot worse" Krillin started "All of those power levels were high but that one in the middle...was monsterous" shook the bald man as Bulma crossed her arms looking at him in disbelief. "Oh stop overreacting Krillin i'm sure that guy couldn't be that strong, Right guys?" Bulma turned to the oddly quiet duo "...He's right Bulma they were way out of our league." Gohan softly spoke.

Sora grudgingly agreed. Even if they all combined their strengths he was sure they'd barely scratch the surface of that...evil being. Something about that alien made all his danger senses go off at a higher level then when he fought Sephiroth the legendary _**One Winged Angel**_ and that in itself was saying something since he was one of the strongest opponents he's ever fought probably on par with Keyblade Masters in terms of strength.

"Well we need to get them before they do, so who's in?" Gohan looked determined clenching his fists"I'm in Krillin!" Turning to Sora questioningly who sighed and shook his head "Sorry Krillin but i'll be staying here to make sure Bulma stays safe. I don't think leaving her alone here would be the smartest decision." The blue haired genius smiled happily "Finally someone who sees things my way!" she looked very pleased by this set up.

"Don't worry Man I understand, Thing's already look bleak it might be easier traveling like this." Turning to Gohan he reminds him to keep his energy level pushed down so they aren't noticed but both were interrupted as Sora runs up to them grinning "Hey just because I may not be able to help you doesn't mean I can't offer someone else's services." both looked understandably confused as their friend swung a ukulele charm like it was a Mc'Donalds gift card.

"Eh?" Came two seriously miffed replies.

After a flash of light that died down a blue creature similar to a Koala could be seen as he looked up at them and grinned waving. "Hiiii"

 **A/N Wow you guys won't beleive how hard it was to make this chapter and I bet you weren't expecting that twist at the end. But with other stories like** **Menma's Second Chance and  The Mentality of Son Gohan to tend to so my creative juices are being pushed to their limits to keep up. But for you my audience I shall percevere and continue on as i've done many times before. Now remember to review fav and follow it'll be much appreciated.**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat out!**


	10. Let's meet the locals!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _I guess we just cross our fingers and hope we don't all get creamed. Oh, who am I kidding...I doubt any of us are gonna make it off this planet, I'm gonna die here, and I never even had a girlfriend._

 _~Krillin_ ~

Gohan was amazed by the odd creature that was Stitch (or Stitchi my hilarious guest) and he couldn't help but wonder about where he came from, but since they were on a deadline they didn't have much time to exchange pleasantries and contact info.

"Alright guys, stay low ok we're near there location" Krillin warned as they climbed up the cliff side for the rest of the way "Gohan remember to push your power level down to zero, and whatever you do stay out of sight" the half saiyan nodded in understanding as Stitch muttered quietly " _Okie-taka" (okay)_

Krillin smiled at them and nodded before peaking over the cliff as his eyes widened in horror at what was going on while Stitch growled his antenne popping up. "Hmph, So you won't tell me where the Dragonballs are?" The lizard like being inquired as it stared at the elder who looked at him unfearfully.

"No, these are the Namekians sacre-" A beam pirced the building killing the Namekian on the other side as the ruthless emperor kept his eyes closed and sighed "I didn't ask for a history lesson, I asked where the Dragonballs were" he turned to the Elder who flinched back "But... i'm feeling generous today, so i'll give you one last chance" the elder felt nervous until Dodoria grunted and peaked over at the cliff curiousity on his face "Is something wrong Dodoria" Frieza questioned as the warrior shook his head "For a second the scouter picked up something, but I guess it was a bird or something" shrugged the third soldier of Frieza as the evil ruler nodded.

"Very well then, how about we show these Nameks what happens when you get in the way of Lord Frieza" Dodoria saluted him and nodded. but just as he was about to take a step forward his scouter beeped and one of the low ranked soldiers was taken out by a concentrated blast of Ki as 8 Namekians landed glaring angrily at them "Don't worry Elder, we'll hold them off while you and the children escape!" Frieza cast a lazy eye over them before chuckling until it turned into full blown laughter. "Oh no, a welcoming party, Dodoria would you please greet our esteemed guests" the creature grinned and cracked his knuckles "Oh it'll be my pleasure Lord Frieza" with that he walked into the center...and was attacked from all sides.

"D-did they win?" Krillin wondered aloud while Gohan and Stitch grinned and high fived at the small victory over the Villians only for there happy expressions to evaporate into horror upon seeing the pink alien standing there completely unharmed. "Naga..." scowled Stitch as he clenched his plasma gun tighter.

"Pfft, HAHAHAHA!" The beast laughed after checking their power levels. "Your all so weak, now it's time for you to die!" in an impressive show of speed the being appeared behind two Namekians before they could register it and brought their heads together killing them on impact as the buffer one roared in rage charging him only to get his chest punched through as he stared in shock horror and pain. The last thing he saw before he met Yamma was a large beam sent from Dodoria's mouth incinerating his breathren into dust.

"Hmmm, sloppy workmanship Dodoria, but I do approve of the brutality" Frieza chuckled until the elder ceasing the chance destroyed all there scouters "now you won't be able to locate any more villages" Frieza scowled "Now Elder, would you be so kind as to hand over your dragonball so we may be on our way...Unless you wish for the children to suffer" he continued as he gave the Namekian a wicked smirk. The Elder flinched holding the children close to him "If I do... will you leave?" He said grimly.

"Yes" Spoke Frieza as he gave him a smile. _No!_ Gohan Krillin and Stitch mentally shouted. The Elder nodded and retrieved the dragonball only to gasp as he was held in a headlock "F-frieza... we had a deal!" Frieza cackled "Yes I did promise I would leave after I got my dragonball, I never said anything about you being alive though!" Before anyone could breathe a sickening crack filled the air.

Dende watched in horror before his elder brother grabbed his hand and proceeded to run his enhanced Namekian hearing picking up what Frieza was saying "Hmm, so cute they think their gonna live" Dende screamed as his brother was pierced through the chest by a **D** **eath beam** "NO! CARGO!" laughing Dodoria made to finish him off until he was knocked to the side by Gohan who grabbed Dende and shot off Stitch who hopped down glared at them and flipped them the bird. _"Ika patooka" (Stupid-head)_ Krillin quickly sent Dodoria into the wall a second time as he quickly grabbed Stitch who grinned and rudely shouted " _Aloha Ika patooba!" (Bye Baldy_!)

Frieza stared frostily at where where our hero's left his lips curled into a frown "Zarbon" the Second in Command quickly saluted him "Yes Lord Frieza?" "...I really dislike that blue creature" he sweatdropped but nodded as Dodoria sat up enraged "Lord Frieza! may I have permission to follow them?" Frieza closed his eyes and nodded "You may, but bring the blue one to me, I shall kill it personally for whatever insult it called me in that dead backwater language" Dodoria nodded and quickly shot off.

 _Crap crap crap crap CRAP!_ Krillin thought fearfully as they flew fast over the Namekian landscape with Dodoria in hot pursuit. _If those little twerps think they can outrun me, they've got another thing coming! And when I get my hands on them, they're gonna lose a lot more than their eyes._ "Do you hear me?! I'm gonna tear you apart! I'm gonna rip you to pieces! And I'm gonna love every minute of it!" "Gohan!" Looking scared himself the child turned to him. "we need to split up! at this rate he'll catch us both and we'll be goners!" Gohan looked like he wanted to argue but backed down upon seeing his distressed look "Alright Krillin i'll meet you back at the cave" he promised as he gave a nod watching the boy fly off.

Dodoria growled aiming to follow the little runt until his back was hit by a plasma blast. Looking up he saw Stitch standing on a mountain shaking his rump before pulling his eyelid down and blowing a raspberry while he shot at him constantly shouting _Dinko te fabba_ ( _You are fat)_ teasingly. Dodoria was already livid from earlier and this twerps antics weren't helping his already foul mood. But before the blowfish alien could properly retaliate, he was blindsided from above by a Kamehameha. Turning to his new foe he scowled "Just for that runt you die first, and it's gonna be slow and painful!" Roared the third commander as he shot towards the monk like a bat out of hell.

Krillin flinched as he managed to dodge the alien's meaty fist before flying upwards towards Stitch who also dodged a **Energy Cannon** as he landed on his friends back the beam unfortunatly hitting Krillin's arm who cries out in pain as Dodoria grins until hearing the other little brat. "Masenko HA!" Gohan shouts out the smoke from the impact distracts the beserker from Krillin who gestures with his good arm towards a large rock as the Demi-Saiyan nods and darts over with Dende under his arm as they move to the nearby settlement to hide. "Gohan" hissed Krillin quietly "why didn't you go back to the cave?" Gohan looked ashamed "i'm sorry Krillin I couldn't just abandon you." The man sighed, Sometimes the kid had a heart of gold as big as his father's... unfortunatly that came with dense foolishness and being hardheaded aswell.

"I'll give you all to the count of three to show yourselves" Dodoria scowled as he charged up his. **Maximum Blaster** as Krillin looked on with an anxious expression Gohan huddled closer to Stitch who wanted nothing more then to jump out and rip his stupid head off, but refrained from doing so in fear of his friends safety.

"1...2" Dodoria didn't exactly mind finishing them off this way, infact it brought a smile on his face just thinking of there horrified faces as they were sent to the next world. those twerps had crossed him and would pay in exchange their lives. "...3" A big blast of energy that could only be compared to a nuclear blast shook the area as Dodoria laughed at his accomplishment as he failed to notice our hero's slip away right under his nose.

"Phew, that was a close one" Krillin wiped his forehead as he turned to the rest of the group. "Are you guy's ok" he said worriedly as Gohan nodded while Dende looked at him shyly "uh...um..thank you" Turning to him Krillin rubbed the back of his head "Hey don't thank me, it was Gohan and Stitch who risked their necks to save you like that" He looked surprised as they grinned and rubbed the back of his head while Stitch held out his hand "Eh, hiii" smiling softly and shaking his hand "Thank you both, i'm Dende" They smiled at one another until Krillin interrupted them.

"Alright you guys, we need to get back to the cave, no doubt Bulma and Sora are worried sick about us and we've gathered enough information to know what we're up against." They nodded as Stitch looked excited to see his spiky haired _Achi-baba (Friend)_ again although he was also itching to return home to Lilo aswell " _Akootah!" (let's go!)_ Laughing at the little experiment as he pulled a surprised Dende along they followed 626 as they journeyed home their adventure done for now...little did they know a certain Prince was wrecking havoc elsewhere.

 **A/N Damn, am I the only one impressed with how this chapter turned out. I hope you all liked reading it as much as I did writing it. as you can see while I am straying slightly away from Canon i'm not going to far off the grid till it becomes total bull, and also you got to see our favorite experiment causing trouble for that fat head and interacting with Krillin Gohan and Dende.**

 **And if your wondering why Stitch didn't jump in when Dodoria went on a killing spree, he's very similar to a common animal so his instincts basically told him there was a very low chance he'd win. And since Krillin told them earlier not to engage and his body basically told him the same he listened.** **Also don't worry Sora fans it'll be chock full of him next time.**

 **Now without further adieu I wish you all a good day**.

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	11. Let's be real Sora!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _Well...my heart was aching. That's why I kept going._

 _~Sora~_

Sora couldn't help but grin as he spotted his friends in the distance. It had been a couple hours since they left and unfortunatly for him he was the one left to deal with Bulma's wrath during that time, and boy did she fuss more then Donald.

"Hey guys how'd it go out there?" He asked curiously as they closed the distance between them he took notice of their exausted faces as a little green Namekian took refuge behind Gohan to avoid his questioning gaze.

"It went as well as expected...and to make matters worse we've confirmed that Vegeta is on this planet." Spoke Krillin in a stressed tone as Sora crossed his arms in thought.

Sora saw the distress on their faces and knew they had witnessed alot, sure he'd taken on tons of dangers in his time as a hero and even he knew that all anybody needed after a long terrible day was a break.

"Sora, where's Bulma anyway? I don't see her anywhere in the cave." Gohan said as he glanced around the place.

"Don't worry, she's just fine if you want to see her follow me" Smiled the boy as he lead the way until feeling a short but noticable tug on his pantleg.

"Huh?" Sora muttered curiously before glancing down noticing 626 giving him a look. "Oh geez i'm so sorry Stitch, i'll get you back to Lilo in no time" apologized the boy as Stitch grinned disappearing from view but not before leaping into Sora's arms and giving his cheek a long slimy lick.

Sora groaned pocketing the ukulele charm as his friends laughed at his misfortune. "Not funny guys" said the boy as they finally made there way to the small capsule house.

"Capsule Corp?" Wondered Gohan as he took in the home imbedded in the cave wall

Sora nodded as he pushed the door open and when he saw the look on the scientists face...he knew they were in for it now and him by association.

A few hours later both him and Gohan were meditating on the couch, apparently this was a way of calming the mind while also keeping it sharp the little Half Saiyan had picked it up from Piccolo and wanted to try it now while they still could.

Sora was caught off gaurd though as he heard a short laugh followed by a pull on his conciousness and he knew no more.

 **Sora's heart/Mindscape**

The Hero of light groaned as he rolled onto his feet, if this was Roxas idea of a practical joke then he needed to work on his sense of humor.

"Roxas!" Called Sora out only to be met with slience as he glanced around nervously noticing how dark everything was, he ignored the odd sense of deja vu and took a step forward covering his eyes at the same time as he was blinded by the platform being consumed in light.

Sora slowly opened his blue eyes as he peeked at the floor and couldn't help but gasp at what he saw.

The mural was unlike any of it's predeccesors wasn't a depiction of himself or his friends...no this one was of himself and his battles.

From the first time he fought **Darkside** when he received the **Kingdom** **Key** on Destiny Island, to the many other boss battles on each of his journey's including his time in the dream.

His battles with Riku and his Replica seemed to be held on a higher tier along with his battles with... _Xehanort_ , his fight with Roxas seemed to be held in the middle of it all as it streamed into a smiling black haired Kairi-no wait _Xion_ and a cockily grinning Axel.

Sora was stunned as he looked around. "What is all this..."

"It's the part of your mind that likes battle dumbass" said a bored voice as Sora jumped in surprise and turned to where the voice originated only to be shocked at what he saw.

There standing a few feat away from him was his Anti-form sporting an almost relaxed stance as his pircing yellow eyes assulted his deep blue ones. This form had haunted him since the day he first transformed into it at Disney Castle, whenever he achived this form his allies became enemies and his reason was thrown to the wind...he became what this form represented... _heartless_.

Narrowing his eyes angrily Sora glared at him fiercely which only seemed to amuse his darker half. "Anti...why did you bring me here!"

Anti chuckled and gave him an amused look. "What makes you think I have anything to do with why your here Sora." Calmly spoke the dark being.

"Oh please so your telling me that I brought myself here." Said the boy sarcastically.

"That's exactly what i'm saying" scoffed Anti. "I could care less about you but it seems like your still to much of a dumbass to get it through your thick skull, **_I_** don't control this damn prison, **_you_** on the other hand do, so you can sling those words at someone who gives a rats ass, because to tell you the truth." Anti-Sora began with a nonexistent grin. "I. Don't. Give. a fuck."

Sora stared at him, he knew Anti represented his inner darkness all his negativity given shape and form, but to reveal in the misery of others like he does...was that who he truly was.

 _NO!_

It pissed him off to always have some sort of internal conflict going on within his heart, if it wasn't that damned Xehanort. it was something wrong with him! Well enough was enough!

Summoning his Keyblade Sora charged his dark side who calmly caught the weapon as he stared at Sora with his souless yellow eyes. "So you want to fight, huh?" his voice was calm as Sora managed to pull himself away.

"I'm tired of everyone thinking they can control me! and i'll be _damned_ if I allow _you_ to do the same!" Scowled Sora as he twirled his Keyblade opting to use a offensive stance as Anti shakes his head laughing.

"You just don't get it do you...well I guess i'll have to **_Beat_** some sense into you!" Sora was caught off gaurd as dark pillers rose up from below, one in particular representing Snake Way as it came to life it's yellow eyes glowed with malicious intent as Anti sat upon it's head. "Say goodbye Sora" Smiled Anti as dark flames escaped the snakes mouth Sora quickly reacted to them as he rapidly backpedled and flipped onto a seprate piller directly across from Anti.

But it seems like the dark warrior wasn't finished yet, he sent three large **D** **ark Firaga** at Sora who tightened his grip on his weapon as he leaped forward, for the first two he sliced and canceled them out with a well placed **Blizzard** spell respectivly, and the last he managed to use **Gravity** on and leapt upon his spell as he concentrated on holding it down only adding to the building pressure.

"Awww are you tired Sora." Mocked Anti as he gazed upon the crouched form of Sora. "Well don't worry, it'll be over soon enough" he finished coldly as an odd tone graced his voice Sora couldn't place his finger on, it almost sounded like...Disappointment?

"Well who cares anyway, you never were the true hero now were you." Sora felt his blood run cold. "Just a little boy doing what was it again" Anti glared darkly at him yellow eyes seeming to gleam "Oh that's right, **_playing hero_** " Sora's head snapped up fury present in his eyes.

 _NOW!_

Sora released the gravity spell as the built up pressure sent him on a crash corse with his dark side who had little time to react as he knocked him of the snake and onto a piller, ironically it happened to be the one which depicted him fighting Xehanorts heartless when he controlled Riku's body in Hollow Bastion.

Anti managed to recover as he kicked Sora away using both legs, as said person flipped in mid air recovering as he slid back standing tall and glaring hatefully at his counterpart. "This...this is what i've been waiting for!" Cackled Anti as he fell into a predatory stance. "Show me what you got... ** _hero_** "

Sora wasted no time with that request as his form blurred infront of the being of darkness with his fist outstretched, only for Anti to quickly manuver his body in a odd position as he twirls and sends a chaotic right hook to Sora's face which sends him a good distance away.

Unwilling to give up Sora re-summons his Keyblade as he rushes towards Anti exchanging sparks as claws met metal both danced across the platform as Anti's eyes gleamed wickedly "Tell me...are you jealous of Riku" the tone he used was questioning but with a mocking undertone.

"No! and I never will be! Riku's my friend and if I can't support him in his accomplishment, then what does that make me!?" Sora roared in anger as he swung the Keyblade actually managing to cut Anti's chest this time as said being stumbles back clutching his wound.

"You know...there's something about you that just pisses me off." Mumbled Anti, "no matter how many times I knock you down...you just get back up."

"It doesn't matter what you think, because at the end of the day we're not the same." Sora started as he stared evenly at Anti. "And to be perfectly honest I never want to be **_anything_** like you."

Angry yellow met unrelenting blue as the platform seemed to crumble under there feet, Anti leaped backwards and took to the skies startling Sora as he landed in a crouch on the head of the once forgotten Snake.

"Such a damn fool" chuckled Anti as he shook his head. "You still don't get it do you?" he laughed as Sora stared at him in confusion and discomfort.

What Sora saw next would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Anti's darkness seemed to fall off and melt away as he slowly stood to his full height sporting a cocky grin, he resembled Sora in every aspect except for his pitch black hair and onyx eyes...and that wasn't even the most shocking part.

Anti's tail swung lazily behind him as he crossed his arms. "You may be the one in charge of this body _hero_ " he said grinning wickedly, "but remember this...i'm what makes you strong without me you'd still be that **_weakling_** who didn't even have the balls to save his own mate"

Sora was caught off gaurd as Anti appeared before him grin still present as he leaned in and spoke.

"I'm the true you and I always will be..."

 **A/N Holy crap! i'm so sorry everyone it's been way to long, hopefully I made up for it with this informative and battle filled chapter. Heh yeah you thought chapter** **6** **wasn't gonna hold much relavence to the plot for a while now, just know it's all part of the** **plan**

 **I also held strong to my Sora filled chapter promise and I hope you all had as much fun reading it as I did writting this crazy chapter. Remember to leave me your thoughts or questions in a PM or Review, Fav it, Follow it, do you.**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	12. Let's kick it off!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _"S_ _ometimes life is too uncertain to have regrets_

 _~Goku~_

Sora was jolted awake at the sound of a large explosion taking place and the terrible tremours shaking the ground itself. "Wh-whats going on!" Sora panicked while looking around frantically spotting Krillin who gave him a sheepish look rubbing the back of his head and opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off by Bulma who shoved said monk and got in Sora's face with a furious expression.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up!" Bulma scowled poking the warrior of lights chest as he winced with each poke. "And after Vegeta and his butt buddy almost killed us all!" Sora blinked in surprise and confusion. "Wait, What?"

Before Bulma could rip his head off in anger Krillin held her back as Gohan chuckled nervously and explained what had been happening since his time in his heart/mindscape.

In the time of his unconsious journey Dende had taken Krillin to see the Grand Elder and in the process managed to unlock some of his hidden potential also managing to acquire a Namekian Dragonball, Gohan who from the short information he got managed to track one also and hid it from Vegeta who apparently caught wind and was trying to find their location at this very moment...apparently with explosions.

"Man you guys sure didn't waste any time did you." Chuckled Sora as he rubbed the back of his head in thought, "I can tell just by looking at you you've been through alot." Gohan nodded before looking at the keybearer in worry. "We have, but what exactly happened to you back at the cave Sora? no matter what we did you wouldn't wake up." Gohan questioned as he, Krillin and Bulma gave him worried expressions as he breathed out slowly and closed his eyes.

Before opening them and giving a wide reassuring grin. "Nothing happened you guys, I guess I was just pretty tired is all." He said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "After all I did have to deal with Bulma for a few hours beforehand ya know." He finished with a thoughtful expression as Krillin slid next to him and nodded his head in complete understanding. "Amen to that brother."

"What. Did. You. Say!" Before either of them could register the danger they were sensing they were sent face first into the ground clutching their skulls as they moaned in pain while Gohan sweatdropped. "Like either of you are a joy to work with!" Bulma fumed at the duo as they could only twitch in acknowledgement.

 **Scene Change**

"So you really think we'll be able to stand against Vegeta after we do this Krillin?" Gohan said nervously as him and Sora leapt from rock to rock in there destination to see the Elder Namekian who's name is Guru, Krillin gives the boy an encouraging grin. "I'm positive Gohan, I mean look at me can't you just sense the change in my power compared to before?" Gohan nodded. "Yeah it's a huge difference compared to before."

Krillin smiled at him happily before looking at Sora curiously. "Are you sure you don't want Guru to give you a boost?" Sora gave him a calm smile. "Positive, if I want to get stronger then I need to hone the skills I already have and go on from there." Gohan and Krillin nodded in understanding as Sora looked away and thought to himself.

 _From the way Krillin spoke of it, it's similar to when I go into final form but permanent, while a boost in power would be nice right about now, i'm still not to sure it won't have lasting effects on my ability to utilize my drives to their full potential or if I could even use that method at all considering **him**_ _residing in my heart_. Before Sora could think any further on the subject he felt something in the distance and stopped beside Gohan and Krillin who also seemed to take notice.

"Did you guys feel that?" Questioned the monk as he stared wide eyed where a plum of smoke seemed to be rising up from the ground as a shocked expression appears on Sora and Gohan's faces. "V-vegeta's power level...I can't sense it any more!" Gohan exclaimed in disbelief. Krillin quickly got over the shock to speed up his flight. "Come on guys! we've been given a chance and we'd be idiots not to take it!" Gohan nodded and quickly flew after the bald warrior but Sora stayed behind staring curiously at the scene in confusion.

 _I know they were fighting but what could have caused things to escalate like this_ Thought the keyblade wielder as he narrowed his blue eyes in contemplation. "Come on Sora we're wasting time!" he turned to his friends who were looking at him in concern before slowly nodding and flying after them at much higher speeds.

 **Guru's Lookout**

Sora had been through quite a few awkward confrontations in his life time. Riku being possesed, Riku being possesed but turns out he's a Replica...yeah that one was weird, Finding out that his new love interest was his old love interest but also not and, _ugh!_ Moving on! Fighting Roxas for dominance in his heart, battling Sephiroth for the right to keep his keyblade, Mhmm that guy was crazy. But this was pretty strange.

Sora gave Nail a confused look as the warrior glared at him with cold dislike, "Um...i'm sorry did I do something wrong?" Sora said with a frown as Guru simply gave a deep rumbling chuckle. "Don't mind Nail he's not exactly trustful to outsiders and given how powerful you are and the state our planet is in excuse him for being weary." Sora looks to the Elder Namek and smiles. "I understand don't worry."

The Old Namek nods before settling on Gohan and Krillin. "So this young one is who you brought?" Krillin nods. "Y-yes Mr Guru, Gohan here is pure of heart and should have a ton of power locked away in him." Grinned the nervous Monk as he pushed the shy boy beside the old alien who looked up at him with a scared expression.

"Calm yourself young one." Gohan took a deep breath as his muscles relaxed before he gasped as he felt a rush of power circulate throughout his body and expell to the world around him in an erratic white hurricane.

"I...feel so strong." Gohan muttered in awe as he flexed watching as his aura dispersed outwardly before reappearing once more in a flaming inferno of energy.

Sora was impressed at the level he felt coming from the little Saiyan, it was almost if not on par with his father after their debut on earth, before Sora could contemplate that subject anymore his head whipped around his danger senses going haywire as they picked up on an unknown power level. "That power i'm sensing...who is it?" Wheezed Guru.

Narrowing his blue eyes Sora frowned almost as much as Nail before replying. "Vegeta..."

 **In Sora's Heart/Mindscape**

Anti-Sora panted as he clutched his arm and glared at his opponent with hateful onyx eyes before crying out as he was knocked back by a kick to his chest.

"Man, Sora's heart is a complete mess." Spoke the being as he shook his head. "The one chosen by light had the most problems, Oh the irony." he continued with a chuckle as he blocked a strike from the glaring Saiyan half of Sora. "You are no better then him _Nobody!_ you can't even accept the fact you use to be apart of us!" Anti grunted as he was knocked back once again.

Smirking Roxas dropped his hood and looked at him with a playful smile on his face as his eyes gleamed with mischief as he spun Oblivion in his hand. "Just because I didn't accept Sora once upon a time, doesn't mean I gave up on him. Back then I didn't know who he was but at the end of the day when I saw his memories and talked to his friends." Roxas smirked and looked at the dark Saiyan. "I realized he was me with a different story."

Roxas brought both his blades up to block an aerial strike as Anti growled angrily. "I could care less about any of that! all I know is that you'll regret interupting the battle between me and that _Faker,_ _Nobody_." Roxas smiled readying his blades after pushing him back. "Just because we don't share the same views doesn't mean we want different things." Anti gave him a hateful glare as he fell into an open stance replying. "Shut up."

Roxas smirked and shrugged off the feeling of deja vu while falling into a familar stance as he beckoned him forward. "How about you make me." With that said both counterparts wasted no time as they clashed in a flurry of sparks.

 **A/N And another chapter for all my awesome fans. I truly hope this one offered some insight on the conflict of Sora's mind/heart and why he seems somewhat different in this chapter. It will be further explained as the story progresses and hopefully in a way we all can enjoy.**

 **I wanted to thank my fans for all the support and praise and don't worry you'll keep getting your new chapters as soon as possible. Remember to leave your reviews and I'll promise to answer what I can.**

 **Until Next Time! Bossbrat Out!**


	13. Let's Meet the Ginyu Force!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _"So then if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost—or say, he starts wandering down a dark path alone—you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe. That's your job, Sora, and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?" ~Aqua~_

Sora watched as Gohan activated his newfound speed to dart outside closely followed behind by Nail who he noted held a look of cold determination wrought with barely concealed rage on his face, Sora grimaced. He'd seen that particular look on many individuals in the past. It was the look of vengence.

It reminded him of Cloud's endless obsession with settling the score with Sephiroth and Auron's emotional torment back in the Underworld, something was obviously eating at the Namekian Warrior Sora thought to himself as his frown deepened before quickly making his way outside before anything serious could happen...after all the only thing that came from that emotion...is regret.

Appearing on the scene the Hero of light took notice of Vegeta's almost anxious expression compared to his usual vindictive spiteful one back on Earth it was hesitant almost worried, Sora was quickly bombarded with a question that only brought more. "I need the Dragonball you have right now!" Krillin stood offensivly frowning at the Prince. "Why should we give you our dragonball huh?"

Vegeta's expression changed to an almost fearful one as he glanced repeatedly into the sky. "Look, there are powerful beings out there, some even more so then me. If we want to survive then we need to use them now!" Sora noted the tone in his voice as he stretched his senses to feel the powerful energy coming from the ships as his blue eyes widened in shock. "That's them isn't it?"

"Yes! you've felt their power! now let's do something about it before it's to late!" Vegeta screamed at them as Sora narrowed his eyes. "How about no." The Prince of all Saiyans gave him an enraged look. "This is no time for games boy! those that are coming are Frieza's special forces, his top men! do I have to spell it out for you! D-E-A-D that's what we'll be in a few hours if you don't get your ass in gear!"

Sora gave him a disbelieving look, if memory served this was the same person who came to Earth with ill intent, killed his friends, and almost destroyed the planet because he couldn't handle loss. "No, our answer is no." Sora glared at him. "I can't place any amount of trust in you that you yourself won't return, to do what you did back on Earth...that's evil, to want the things you want...isn't right. I don't know why you do the things you do but your Vegeta, and i'm Sora, you want to kill and I want to keep my friends safe." Sora frowned at him. "And I know if we hand you the Dragonball that won't be guarenteed."

Vegeta was stunned, this boy had taken the time to analyze the situation down to it's most ideal point, what he wanted, No. Desired was Immortality so he could destroy that smug bastard Frieza for what he did to his race so long ago, the Prince took notice of the Humans friends also giving him surprised looks, apparently this wasn't an everyday thing. "No, you won't be able to guarentee that." All eyes were on him some cold and others furious. "But tell me this _boy_ , which is worse...A known or an unknown..." finished Vegeta as he looked at the teen.

Sora met his gaze for a short time before his white aura surrounded him "Let's go." with that he shot through the air closely followed behind by Vegeta and soon his friends who had weary yet accepting faces, that squad was way out of their league not to mention they didn't know any of their abilities, all they could do was hope for the best, after all Percy Jackson wasn't the only one with that fatal flaw.

Sora closed his eyes as he soared through the air. _I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends._

 **Time Skip**

After swooping down and scaring the hell out of Bulma while retrieving the Dragonball, Sora and co soon found themselves gathered around in a rocky area with the Dragonballs ready for use until "Well go on what are you waiting for!" Vegeta scowled as Krillin gave him a distrustful look. "We aren't using the wish on you 'almighty' Saiyan Prince." Krillin said in annoyance.

Vegeta's expression was livid but he understood, they planned on using the wish on Sora but if he was fast enough..."Yes! now get on with I-" but Vegeta was abrubtly cut off as all their heads turned to the new arrivals that stared them down like a hawk does it's prey.

"Well look who it is boy's, it's Vegeta!" Exclaimed a voice that sounded like said person had a sinus infection. "And he was so kind as to collect the Dragonballs for us." He grinned at them before crossing his arms "Alright boys! let's make ourselves known!" He smirked.

First a big humanoid with orange, messy hair. "I'm Recoome!" Next, a tall, blue creature with fangs and red eyes. "And I'm Burter!" Then, there was a red youth with long white hair. "I'm Jeice!" Next, there was a small, fat, green creature with four eyes and no nose. "Guldo!" And, finally, The tall purple creature with black horns sticking out and many visible veins. "Captain Ginyu!" "All," "Of," "Us," "Together," "Are," "The Ginyu Force!"

Sora and the others stared at them blankly as Krillin lightly commented. "And these are the guys we should be afraid of?" Sora couldn't help but agree these weirdos gave Pete and the Gullwings a run for their money in the weird annoyance department.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Like your one to talk with that clown Kakarot around _baldy_ , each one of them could take us on in an instant and most likely come out on top." That caught Sora's attention as he turned to cast a questioning glance at him. "So there strong enough to make you doubt yourself?" Vegeta glared at him fircely. "Make no mistake I am a Saiyan Elite, but even we have superiors _boy_." Gohan cast a nervous glance and quietly spoke. "So these are the people we're supposed to fight?"

"Oh no pipsqueak, this is where you and your _friends_ , fork over the Dragonballs and we'll be on our way." Jeered Ginyu as Vegeta gave him a rougish smirk. "We'll see about that!" with that the man swipes the Dragonballs sending them into the distance cackling madly. "Have fun hunting for them in orbit!" said man simply gives him a bored look and gestures to his blue teammate who in an impressive show of speed manages to get all the orange orbs.

Sora stared in shock as Gohan and Krillin did the same Vegeta clenched his fist and scowled. "Damnit! quickly bald one! destroy the ball!" Krillin looks stunned as Vegeta's anger escalates. "What are you waiting for! do it now!" Krillin grunts and quickly raises his arm charging Ki in his fist ready to destroy it as suddenly the ball seemed to vanish from existence only to reappear in the grotesque green aliens hands.

"Good work Guldo, you and Burter will be getting a nice reward when we get back." Said Captain Ginyu proudly as both his subordinets saluted him happily with a loud shout of "sir!" floating in the air he gave a cocky grin. "I'll be taking these to Lord Frieza, now while i'm gone take good care of Vegeta and his little friends." He smirked and took off to his destination as Sora made to go after him he was stopped by Vegeta.

"Don't be a fool boy, anyone of his squad could destroy us if given the oppurtunity." Vegeta snapped at Sora with an angered expression as Sora matched his look. "So your just gonna let him take them to his leader!?" Vegeta scoffs as he takes notice of Guldo sulking after losing in the rock paper scissors match. "Oh please, we'll take care of him as soon as we're done here brat."

"Be prepared!" Shouted Guldo as he posed in a showboating manner. "For I am Guldo of the Ginyu force!" everyone gives him deadpanned looks as Gohan looks to Sora and questions him. "Hey Sora, we'll be going all out this time right? No holds barred?" Sora nods. "That's right, and remember Gohan always be on your gaurd and think outside the box, we know next to nothing about them, think about it like this, he may look weak but if he's on a top tier squad them he has to be strong." Sora explained as he analyzed the ugly green alien who hopped around in a battle ready postion as he and his friends made themselves known on the battle field by assuming their representing stances.

"Well what are we waiting for." Grinned the blue eyed warrior of light. "Let's go! same tactic as before, but this time let's mix it up!" Sora smiled knowing they would understand what he meant, he felt something he hadn't in a long time. "I feel...a new reaction forming." Vegeta gave him a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about boy." Sora cast a glance in his direction before speaking. "For every action...there is a reaction in which you yourself have the ability to command, it is up to you to find, but only you will be able to discern what it's meant to be." Sora explained as he felt the energetic properties formed by the allience of him and his friends.

"You guys feel it too don't you?" Smiled the blue eyed teen as Krillin nodded dumbly while Gohan looked intrigued. "Yeah, it's like learning a new tactic but initiating it in your own way." Sora grinned proud of the little Saiyan for understanding it. "Correct, now how about we show the Ginyu Force why you don't mess with Earthlings." Spoke the hero as he flared his aura challengingly while the others did the same.

 **In The Unknown/???**

 _He doesn't know...he doesn't remember...i'm sorry for all that i've done...to my precious Earth and my little Wind._ Tears lightly touched the ground of the dark corridor as the mask she wears hides her true turmoil. _I am but a pawn now...nothing without what truly makes me who I am...curse you Xehanort, damn you Towa._ On the sandy shores in the darkness sat the blue haired beauty as she stared at the beautiful moon in the distance. _Please...save me from Time, Sky...because I don't know if I can take this darkness anymore._

 **A/N Whaaat! i'm back and the story only gets deeper. *Looks above intrigued* Well damn what do I have planned. *Grins at you* wouldn't you like to know, I'd like to thank all the fans and everyone else for the praise and support not to mention my awesome reviewers giving me the inititive to keep this going, from the bottom of my heart...thank you all.**

 **Until Next Time! Bossbrat Out!**


	14. Let's Reverse The Flow!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _I'm dreaming... But which parts...were the dream?_

 _~Roxas~_

Gohan and Krillin immidiately separated as Sora took to the air and darted straight down the middle to intercept their newest foe, Guldo's eyes widened at the speed they were going and quickly activated his **Time Stop** ability effectivly managing to pause them just in time to notice his would be defeat.

 _These brats would have taken me out in one shot!_ Guldo stared in dismay upon noticing Sora's impending uppercut while Gohan and Krillin appeared to be aiming for each side of his head with outstretched kicks. Guldo's eyes gained a hidden maddness to them as he stared at his opponents angry and jealous of their strength. _D-damn them!_

Quickly running behind a nearby rock he released his breath effectivly resuming time causing the trio to nearly collide with one another as they moved to evade their attacks looking towards each other confused. "Where's that green guy?" Questioned Krillin as he scratched his head in confusion. Sora glanced around and spotted him behind a large rock. "There! he's over there!" Gohan shouted pointing frantically.

Sora shook his head and looked determined. "Well let's try this again, this time a little differently." He smirked as he powered up a Ki blast quickly sending it towards the Green four-eyed pest who dashes away only to be assaulted by two more as Krillin and Gohan appear behind him sending him flailing in the air. Guldo cries out in horror before calling out the name of his attack mentally, **_Time Stop!_** Once more the surroundings dulled to grey as Guldo nearly lost his breath upon seeing the two earthlings before him. _But where's the other one?_ once again his will strained upon seeing the shine of a metalic object imbedded right next to him before quickly turning tail and hauling ass hiding just before his breath gave out once again.

Sora glared, it was obvious this guy either had teleportation, super speed or some type of time stop ability because their was noway in hell he'd be able to avoid these tactics otherwise. "Fools! can't you see he's gauging your strength! finish this battle now or else i'll step in and not even Guldo's dumbass ability to stop time will help." Everybody paused while Sora silently mused. _Thank you Vegeta for having a big mouth._

Sora quickly pinpointed his energy but was stunned when he saw both Krillin and Gohan stuck in midair struggling to get free of the invisible hold on them. "Gohan Krillin! What's happening!?" Sora shouted greatly concerned as he floated nearer only to move back as Krillin shouted. "No! Sora stay back, this guy has us in some kind of attack but I think it only works at a certain distance which is why you aren't affected!"

Guldo began to cackle evily. "That's right kid watch as I kill your friends." Sora's gaze hardened before gasping at a sensation he feels, like an instinct long lost being remembered causing him to smile. "With every action their is a reaction." he whispered, Magic danced around his summoned Keyblade as he pointed it towards Guldo while shouting **Stop!** Both Krillin and Gohan were shocked as they were set free before smiling at one another and glaring at Guldo "Go get him guys he's all yours!" cheered Sora.

Krillin started off the attack with a smirk rubbing his chin. "Alright, no more Mr Nice Guy." charging forward he delivered a devastating kick into Guldo's side sending him flying away unfortunatly also breaking the spell. "Gohan get ready!" Gohan nodded face set into one of determination blocking Guldo's impending kick and quickly punching him in the gut leaving him breathless as he swiped his his feet in midair before launching a **Masenko** at point blank range sending him towards Sora. "Sora he's coming your way!" Sora narrowed his eyes already prepared for the fat green spaceman.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and spinning it around before gripping it like a Baseball Bat he pulled back and sent it right into the side of Guldo's face who cried out in pain, appearing right behind him Sora kicked him downward before reappearing under him and delivering a jawbreaking punch to his face causing Guldo to flip through the air deeply in pain. The rest of the Ginyu Force could only watch in disgust. "Damn, Guldo is so weak I don't know what the Captain was thinking letting him join the team." Scowled Burter as Jeice nodded in agreement. "Seriously, he's getting his ass handed to him by those twerps." Reccome glared before shouting. "Guldo! if you lose to these brats don't even bother coming back to the team!"

Guldo's eyes widened as he gasped in horror forgetting the pain he was in and flipping in the air waving his hands frantically. "No wait! i'll take them down I promise!" The rest of his peers scoffed as Guldo looked nervous before turning to Sora with a cold glare. "You...you did this! you and your damn friends!" Sora crossed his arms with a frown. "That's a lie and you know it, I don't know why your working with a team that obviously doesn't respect you, but then again that's none of my business." Sora assumed an open version of the turtle student stance. "But what I do know is that you hurt my friends, and your not getting away with it." Guldo glared before smiling wickedly. _Oh we'll see about that brat._ **Time Stop!**

Just like before the area faded to grey the only difference being Sora wasn't where he last saw him. _Wh-what!? where's that brat!?_ Just as he spun around to check behind him a fist sent him spiraling into the dirt as he spat up dirt and grass staring up at the boy in disbelief. "H-how?" Sora calmly strode towards him before replying. "I call that technique **Time Reversal** a sub-species of the original technique **Reversal** I figured if you stopped time why not combine my old move that literally uses speed to overcome the enemy and power it with my **Stop** magic" Guldo's eyes were crazed. "But how!? such a creation should have destroyed you!" Sora chuckled before responding. "Believe it or not it almost did, but such a move is never about making sense." Sora grinned at him widely. "It's finding your **Limit** and **Breaking** it."

Guldo shook with rage as his fist connected with the ground. "Damn you!" Sora stared at him sadly. This alien must have been through alot especially if you counted the treatment his comrades gave him, if you could even call them that. "Guldo, how'd you like to come with us?" Everyone's eyes widened considerably as said alien voiced everyone's thoughts. "Wh-what..." Sora smiled warmly while holding out his hand. "Listening to you and seeing how your friends treat you I can see you don't get much of a choice." He continued to be stared at in disbelief. "Well, i'm giving you a choice."

Everything was silence there was a shift in the air causing Sora to leap back as he was glared at by Guldo. "I'd never leave the Ginyu Force!" Sora took that moment to notice the pointed tree that nearly skewered him before turning back to Guldo with a glare. "So be it." Just as Sora moved away from him a sharp beam pierced the air going straight through Guldo's neck killing him. Turning towards the cliff he was met with Vegeta's sneer. "Offering that piece of trash mercy? your just as disgusting as Kakarot." Spat the Saiyan Prince.

"Vegeta! is that the only way you know how to resolve things!" Glared the Hero of light who was met with a scowl. "That weakling nearly killed you after you let your gaurd down and you _dare_ to question my actions." Vegeta pushed Sora who held his ground as he continued. "This is not a game _boy_ , when you hesitate you **Die** where you show weakness, they **won't**. Battle will always be decided by one simple rule." Vegeta smirked at Krillin and Gohan who stopped beside them frowning at the Prince. "The one who wins...and the one that loses."

Before there conversation could further itself they heard clapping and the sound of laughter. "Nice one Vegeta! you to spiky haired kid!" Recoome gave them a wide grin as he flipped down from the cliff landing with a thud. "Though now i'll have to kill you hehehe." Both fighters got on gaurd feeling the bloodlust and power coming off of the idiot. "Not because of Guldo, that idiot was weak, but he was still a member so yeah." Cracking his neck with a grin. "Give me your best shot." Vegeta scowled. "None of you interfere!" Sora Gohan and Krillin were alarmed by the tone in his voice. "He's mine!" shouted the Prince as energy circled around him as he powered up.

 **A/N Hey everyone! i'm back and boy do I have a special treat for you! This story will be updated as soon as possible as a special i'm sorry for being away so long. *Grins sheepishly* You know life and stuff. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and had fun reading it.** **I for one think this type of crossover should be explored more then it was.**

 **Anyway enough rambling from me, I wish you all a nice day/night and thanks for being there from the beginning, your all awesome!**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	15. Let's Go Gohan!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _"If you have a dream,_

 _Don't wait._

 _Act._

 _One of life's little rules."_

 _~Axel~_

Sora was very convinced that Vegeta had a screw loose. The man just charged towards Recoome with literally no battle plan whatsoever. But honestly who was he to talk, he did the same thing on an almost daily basis for 3 years straight, and only just recently started to apply and take actual stratagies and planning to heart, while also managing to apply them to his naturally haphazard blitzkrieg battling style.

Gohan had an anxious expression on his face, the little five year old could sense that Vegeta stood little to no chance and was quick to voice it. "Wait Vegeta!" But he was ignored as the sound of said saiyans fist came in contact with the side of Reccomes jaw creating a shockwave that sent the behemoth flying a few yards away only to be grounded by Vegeta who flew above him with his hands clasped above him as he struck him with an overhead strike that shook the very earth beneath their feet.

Krillin openly gaped upon seeing the scene before exclaiming excitedly. "Guys! Vegeta might have this! just look, he's got the big guy on the ropes!" Sora narrowed his eyes having a hard time believing a guy like that was all talk, after all Guldo and that fat cat Pete didn't seem like much either and both almost got the best of him and his friends in each situation.

Grinning cockily Vegeta began powering up and sent a barrage of concentrated ki blasts that broke the land apart and caused multiple explosions to take place as Vegeta screamed sending one last full power blast into the flurry that finalized the attack and further ignited the previous Ki creating an implosion effect that quickly turned outward similar to that of his **Dirty Fireworks**.

"Tch, some top soldier he is." Vegeta smirked before laughing at how easy that battle was as Gohan turned to Sora.

"See Sora, I told you Vegeta had this one in the bag." Bragged the monk as he thumbed his chest proudly as his fellow warrior rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I guess you were right Krillin, maybe I was just overthinking thin-" But Sora was cut off as each of their blood froze upon seeing a shadowy figure in the smoke.

"I-impossible! you should be dead!" Shouted the saiyan prince in disbelief as Recoome finally became visable through all the smoke and gave a chuckle while showing off his newly missing teeth. "Wow, Vegeta I wasn't expecting you to be so strong, hahahah. That actually tickled!" The quartet could only watch with stunned expressions as he cracked his neck.

"Now, hows about I show you a real move? I call this my **Eraser Gun**!" With another laugh he assumed a wide stance before sending a massive beam from his mouth that obliterated all in it's path as Vegeta watched on unable to move due to shock.

"Shit!" Sora noticing this quickly activated **F** **low** **M** **otion** and sped across the land before intercepting the beam with his keyblade only to gasp at the power behind it as the blast quickly began to over take him, _N-no! i've exhausted my magic and my ki isn't to far behind i'm running on fumes creating that new move must have taken more out of me then I thought._ Sora panted and on sheer concentrated power of will managed to repel most of the blast before the backlash overtook him and Vegeta.

"Soraaaa!" Both Gohan and Krillin screamed upon seeing their friend caught in such a devestating blast, quickly Gohan sped across the battle field ignoring Krillin's shouts to stop, he stopped when he reached the downed form of Sora and gasped upon seeing his condition.

While his clothes didn't appear to be damaged aside from the dirt of the battlefield the same could not be said for his body. Blood leaked from his forehead while one of his eyes seemed to be permanently shut, his right arm hung loosely on the ground as his left clutched his abdomen obviously pained. Vegeta who while similarly hurt stubbornly stood to his feet ignoring the pain.

"S-sora...are you gonna be ok." Gohan stared at his friend fearfully as the keybearer gave him that same reassuring grin that he did back on earth, despite the pain or the hurt Sora could never stand seeing his friends in pain.

"Gohan...no need to worry about me, i'll be fine. I'm just a little hurt right now." Gohan sniffled and nodded, Sora's pain reminded him of Piccolo..."Enough! you are a saiyan boy! no matter if you're the seed of that low-class _Kakarot_ , I will not stand it seeing you sniveling like a newborn!"

"Back off Vegeta! Gohan's just a kid, just because you're frustrated about your match against him, it doesn't mean you can just take it out on Gohan!" Krillin shouted right back as said Prince turned towards him and snarled. "Fool! where were you! both you and the boy had the perfect oppurtunity to end that buffoon while the keybrat held back his attack!"

"He's right you know."

Krillin's scream was so abrupt and unexpected as the large form of Recoome appeared right behind him, hand smoking after roasting the midget Z-fighters back who writhered on the ground in pain. "Heh, I thought this was a fight, all you guys were doing was talking and I got Booored." He pounted, well that is until a sharp Ki blast sent him stumbling back.

"How dare you hurt Krillin! How dare you hurt Sora! I don't care if you're stronger!" Gohan growled as power began to ripple around him. "I'm gonna make you pay for hurting my friends!" The Demi-saiyan quickly lunged for his abdomen and punched him in the gut actually causing him to stumble and gasp, and upon noticing the opening Gohan readily reared back and sent him across the field with a well placed punch to the jaw.

The downed trio watched on stunned by the child's sudden newfound strength as a speck of hope filled their hearts. _Go_ _g_ _et him Gohan!_ Krillin thought cheerfully. _That's it Gohan show him who's boss!_ Sora grinned at how the boy handled the situation. _This child is trouncing someone of his caliber and he managed to take me down so easily._ Vegeta growled lightly as his fingers dug into the dirt beneath them. _Damnit..._

Gohan was mad that he couldn't help more before, but he did remember what Sora had said to him a few days before they left.

 **Earth a Few Days Before Departure**

"Hey Sora!" Gohan cried out as the boy jumped in surprise waking up from his snooze session on the roof. "Oh hey Gohan wassup." Waved the lazy keybearer as the little saiyan held up his math book and frowned. "I'm having a problem with my arithmetic, do you think you can help me with it Sora?"

Sora took the book and squinted at it before his eyes swirled comically and he bowed his head. _Gah! math my worst enemy, why'd you have to come to me with this instead of battle tactics Gohan!_ Sora gasped startling Gohan who stared at him confused. "Gohan I think I figured out the issue here." The young warrior looked amazed before replying. "You have?"

"Yeah you see Gohan at the end of the day math isn't really about solving the equation, It's about understanding the basics and applying them to get your solution. At the end of the day whether it be right or wrong you tried your best and made your own solution to said problem."

Gohan stared at the boy in awe, not yet finding the words to say to such an amazing speech. "S-so what you mean is, when theirs a problem I don't know how to handle just do it my own way and it'll all be ok?" Gohan questioned before laughing as he felt his hair ruffled.

"That's right Gohan, now let's go back to our room before you're mom makes sure we stay there this time." Joked the boy as his little friend laughed.

 **Back to the Present**

 _When there's an unknown...ready to take you down._ Gohan blocked a punch which he answered with one of his own only to grunt after feeling his bones crack under the force of the previous blow. _You find another way to asses the situation and find your own solution._ Gohan gasped before crying out in pain as a knee slammed into his gut sending him airborn before being caught and headbutted away.

"Hah! This kid definetly had some spunk in him, it's a damn shame he ran into me or he might've been something one day." Laughed Recoome who slowly stepped towards the boy as Gohan struggled to stand up while loosely holding a ball of ki in his palm as his friends could only watch in horror. "But hey, i'm saving you some grief kid, after all life can get pretty tragic." Gohan screamed as he lunged forward tuning out the shouts of protests from his friends before in one fluid motion Recoome brings his leg up and a sickening crack echoes throughout the battlefield...before it was followed by a loud scream that decended into a horrified wail.

On this day Son Gohan had done two things, he'd succesfully survived getting his neck broken...and he shoved a ki blast with enough force to blow up the World Martial Arts Tournament twice...into said mans balls.

Oh and did I forget to mention Goku arrived?

 **A/N Nope I'm not dead! and neither is this awesome story, I plan on going far with this so never doubt the incoming updates! I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to fav follow and review, your all awesome for following this story for so long and I won't disappoint you.**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	16. Let's show them who their dealing with!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _It looks like they only want me, and that's exactly who they'll get._

 _~Goku~_

Goku had not been expecting what he saw after he landed on the battlefield. Gone was his once happy grin at the thought of seeing his friends once again, only to be replaced by barely concealed rage at the sight of his son lying battered broken on the ground. "You stupid fucking kid! i'll kill you!" Just before Recoome could finish off Gohan, he vanished without a trace.

"W-what?" Spoke the startled giant, he looked around managing to spot them near Sora's downed body. "Sora, do you think you could heal Gohan?" Goku said to him seriously as the keyblade wielder sadly shook his head, "I'm sorry Goku, I used up most of my magic during my fights, and what I have left isn't even enough to attempt to perform such a spell."

Goku's expression changed to a pained one as he gently held Gohan and pulling out a familiar green bean. "I didn't want to have to resort to this Gohan, but you'll have to be strong and force it down." Goku spoke in a soothing tone towards his son who only twitched in acknowlegement. Gently as he could Goku fed his son the senzu much to the confusion of Vegeta and Recoome as Gohan finally swallowed it and gasped for air.

"D-dad?" Goku grinned, giving his classic wave as he stood Gohan up. "Hey son!" Teary eyed and happy he lunged for his father wrapping his arms around his neck as Goku shushed his child patting his back. "There there Gohan, everythings gonna be alright." Nodding at his fathers words Gohan's eyes widened before he faced his friends. "Dad! the others they need our help!"

Patting his shoulder Goku made his way toward the fallen hero of light, "I know, I just needed to make sure you were safe first." What Goku failed to mention was that as soon as he entered the atmosphere he felt his son's energy fading fast and sped to this location as quickly as possible. Bending down he offered Sora a senzu who thankfully took it before doing the same with Krillin.

"Thank goodness your here Goku, I thought we were goners." Spoke Krillin gratefully as he stood up healed from his previous injuries, Vegeta's expression conveyed his shock as he watched Sora rise up dusting off his clothes and wiping blood from his mouth. _H-how!? they were badly injured, not to mention the brat was close to death!_ Vegeta was brought from his musings as Goku turned to his direction.

"Hey Vegeta! your hurt to! here eat this it'll make you feel better." Goku exclaimed as he tossed the bean to him as Recoome fruitlessly tried to catch it in his mouth although lacking the teeth to do so as it flew right into the prince's outstretched hand. "Uhhh not that i'm against helping others, but are you sure that's a good idea?" Krillin questioned nervously, "Vegeta's different from the way he was before, i'm sure he'll have our back if we have his, after all I did view your memories." Goku grinned at his best friend who could only sigh at his friends naievity.

"I swear Goku, you're way to nice sometimes." Sora looked towards Reccome who looked fed up with there little meet and greet rushed towards them. "Who the hell do you think you are stepping in on my fight like that!" Goku gave him a cold look, surprising Sora a little by the intensity behind it.

"So you're the one who hurt my friends and nearly killed my son." Was the blunt reply from the saiyan raised on earth as Recoome gave a wide grin while picking his nose flicking a booger in Goku's direction, "Yeah, and what of it?" Before anyone could react Recoome was clutching his face in muffled agony as he backed away greatly in pain. "I have half a mind to end you right here." Goku finished coldly shocking his friends at his sudden change in attitude except for Vegeta who gave a smirk. _So this is you when you're serious Kakarot._

"Y-you bastard, m-my teeth." Came the garbled speech as he cluched his mouth while backing up, "That isn't even half the pain you put them through, but I made a promise not to let the injustices of this world change who I am." Goku closed his eyes and stepped away from him walking back towards his friends. "Leave, and don't try anything funny...it won't end well for you." Recoome's fist clenched as he watched Goku turn his back on him and screamed enraged.

"You bastard! you think you're better then me you little runt! well eat this!" Powering up another **Eraser Gun** Recoome sent it spiraling towards Goku who sighed, quickly using his speed Goku grabbed his friends moving them out of the way of the blast before reappearing with an angered expression infront of the brutish member of the Ginyu force. "You never learn do you?"

Sora gaped as he witnessed Goku dodge a swipe to his head as he twisted and leaped over a leg sweep leaning forward as he pressed his palm against Reccomes head and pushed him back with an unbelievable amount of force. _U-unbelievable, it's like Goku's on an entirely different level then before._ Sora was slightly intimidated as he saw Recoome trying for another blast. "D-damn you!" Everyone watched in stunned silence as Goku finally shut him up with an punch to the gut, extinguishing his mouth blast, backing off Goku grinned sheepishly "Sorry, I saw an opening that just screamed 'ATTACK,' so I did, ha!"

Vegeta openly gaped as he cringed from the the brutal display of power demonstrated by this low-class _fool,_ the only explanation could be... _No_ he refused to believe _Kakarot_ was the legend itself. "No...he can't be a...super saiyan." Sora glanced at the distressed warrior face marred with confusion. _What the heck is a super saiyan?_ Goku calmly stepped back and gave a serious glance in the remaining Ginyu force's direction.

"If I were you i'd take your friend somewhere to get patched up." Jeice openly gaped shaking as he took a step back. "B-b-burter, did you see him take out Recoome in one shot! this guy isn't natural!" Exclaimed the frightened red alien as his friend scowled. "Shut up! I refuse to believe this earthling is that strong!" in an unrealistic show of speed he appeared infront of Goku and glared at him.

Goku regarded him curiously, "Oh hey there, did you come over to pick up your friend?" Burter growled "Who do you think you are making the Ginyu force look like fools!" Goku scratched his head and raised an eyebrow "Well I don't remember doing all that, but the big guy got what he deserved. If I were you i'd take him to get some medical attention."

Burter reddened as his anger reached new heights "Die!" unseen to the human eye a fist stretched forward to strike the saiyan only for Goku to dodge it and leap back in a ready stance giving the speedster a challenging look. "If it's a fight you want, then bring it on" Burter sped after him as Goku kept leaping backwards from boulder to boulder destroying the terrain as it goes on.

Burter narrowed his eyes glaring at him before charging up his Ki, disappearing from view as he flew in a circle around Goku he stood in a protective stance arms up and ready for anything. Jeice began to cackle as he saw the move, "Yes! finish him mate!" Sora glared at him before replying to his shout. "And what makes you think Goku's gonna lose?" Jeice grinned and replied "Burter is the fastest in the universe, you and your friends are toast!"

Goku held his breath, if this kept up he'd have all the oxygen sucked out of this very spot and he'd be done for sure, Goku closed his eyes concentrating on his core as he built up his energy. Burter smirked upon seeing this thinking he was accepting his inevitble demise _The fool is done for, hah! serves him right for underestimating the Ginyu Force!_

Gohan stared on worried for his father as Krillins own expression was grim, Vegeta clenched his fist and scowled. _Maybe I was wrong...he isn't a super saiyan._ Sora examined the battle closely and looked confused, it felt as if Goku was burying his energy, but why?

Burters speed doubled as the vortex he created began to lift Goku up. Burter grinned, _Time to die you worthless human!_ just as he came out of the tunnel of wind Goku's eyes snapped open with a shout of **"Kiai!"** eyes widening Burter was sent flying back after being hit with the fighting spirit and managed to catch himself in the air, only for Goku to appear above him knocking him to the ground with a fist combined with his own Ki creating a huge dust cloud that surrounded the area.

Goku appeared from the smoke obviously unharmed and grinned. "Yo!" Gohan and Krillin cheered alongside Sora who had stars in his eyes as he ran up to his friend "Goku that move was amazing!" It reminded Sora of his **Faith** attack he used with Queen Minnie, while only a last resort it managed to repel foes away with the power of light deep within ones heart.

Scratching the back of his head he gave a grin, "Thanks Sora. It was nothing, i'm sure at the level you are now you could do that technique with ease." Sora looked ecstatic, that move was pretty cool, adding it to his skill set led to many future possibillities before he could continue that train of thought he heard Goku speak up.

"Hey you!" Jeice was shocked and nervously pointed to himself. "Yeah you, i'll give you the same chance I gave them, question is will you take it." Jeice was silent as he clenched his fist angrily. "You stupid bastard! i'll be back and the captain will finish you!" Goku and the others watched on as he flew out of sight as a sickening crack pierced the air causing them to quickly turn and watch in shock as Vegeta landed on Burters neck before charging up a blast that turned Recoomes comotose body to ash.

"Fool! do you have any idea what you've done!" Screamed the saiyan prince who glared daggers at Goku only for it to be returned not soon after.

 **A/N Whoa! I freakin missed you guys, i'm terribly sorry for the wait but life is a bitch allll of the time, so updates are choppy at best. Don't worry though i'll make sure you get them as soon as possible, remember to leave a review and tell me your thought** **s.**

 **Ps. Much like both series being used here I don't believe in spoilers, so you'll just have to wait and see leaf ;)**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	17. Let's cry for this bleeding heart

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _"Imbeciles... You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies? You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom? You turn from the truth because your heart is weak -- You will never defeat me!"_

 _~Marluxia~_

"VEGETA!" Goku shouted in anger upon seeing his actions towards their fallen foes. "They were already down! that was uncalled for!" Vegeta sneered in response. "And that's where your wrong _Kakarot_ , both of them wouldn't hesitate to do the same in a moments notice, you and that _boy_ over there are fools for putting your faith in individuals to far gone to be saved." Goku glared at him, "We did it for you."

Vegeta bristled at that comment, in all his years as a slave to that tyrant Frieza, he'd never been so insulted as to have been _spared_ by those weaker then him. To be called out and pursuaded to _aid_ those very same people who trampled on his _Pride,_ _oh_ soon they would learn what the prince of all saiyans could do, and when they learned this lesson they better hope he was in a forgiving mood, as of now even if he hated to admit it, he _needed_ them and it was only a matter of time before he could gain what he truly desired.

Gritting his teeth he sent a withering glare towards his fellow saiyan who only turned to his friends in response and began speaking. "Alright guys, here's what I need you to do. I'll stay here with Vegeta while you go find the dragonballs." Gohan looked unhappy, "But dad, if we stick together i'm sure we could take him!" Krillin nodded in agreement as Sora thumbed a finger in the prince's direction. "Not to mention Vegi head over here doesn't exactly leak comradery." Vegeta growled at him for the jab at his name and hair.

Goku shrugged, "Don't worry about that, when it all comes down to it we're all in a similar situation right? so i'm positive Vegeta won't let us down." Krillin gave his friend an unsure glance and sighed, "Ok Goku we'll leave, just be careful alright" With a reassuring nod Goku watched his friends leave, not before noticing the worried glance Gohan sent his way he smiled warmly at him before speaking telapathically. _Don't worry son, everything will work itself out._

Gohan sighed and pulled away trailing behind his friends, sometimes he wished that things could go back to the way they use to be...

 **In the skies of Namek**

Sora flew alongside his fellow fighters before pausing and looking in the right direction causing Gohan and Krillin to pause shooting him curious looks. "Uh Sora, you ok?" Asked the monk noticing the boy staring off into the distance. "Huh? oh yeah i'm fine, I was just wondering if Bulma was fine back at the base." Was the sheepish reply of the keyblade wielder as the short duo shared a look, "I was thinking about going back and checking on her to make sure she's safe." Scratching the back of his head Krillin shrugged.

"Alright Sora, just make sure to meet back up with us later." Explained the monk before speeding off, Gohan looked at him sadly as Sora gave him a grin. "I'll be fine Gohan, no need to worry," Sighing the half saiyan nodded. "Right, be careful Sora!" and with that the Hero of light was alone...well maybe not entirely.

Sora narrowed his eyes, scanning the area before locking on to a fixed point. "Come on out, I know you're there, there's no use in hiding." for a few moments nothing happened before chuckling filled the air and a dark mist swept into the area, ill intent filled the place followed closely behind by a layer of darkness only those who've succombed to it can emit. Blue eyes widened upon seeing a green haired figure standing in place with the darkness swirling around him like a hurricane, "Hello Keyblade Wielder Sora." Summoning said weapon Sora gripped the gaurd defensivly. "How do you know my name..."

Chuckling the figure elegantly flicked a strand of hair behind his ear vaguely reminding him of Marluxia and his obsession with beautiful things, roses in particular. "You already know that answer boy...after all every heartless fears your blade," Sora's eyes widened at the revealation _I-i knew I wasn't just imagining it, that darkness is familiar! somethings going on here!_ "How! how do you have the power of darkness!" The man laughed outloud at the exclamation, " _You_ of all people should know by now that one doesn't just _have_ the power of darkness." For a split second there was a shift through the air in which Sora failed to respone. "They're _born_ with it," whispered someone just behind him, his instincts screamed for him to _move_ but it was to late, a horrible pain was felt in his back as he was sent carrening towards the ground below.

Sora groaned in pain as he struggled to sit up, "I will be your beautiful executioner." Sora glared at the man as he stood up, "What's the point of any of this! I don't even know you!" Laughing was the only answer he got in return. "Do you know what it's like to succomb to the madness within, drained of your sanity to the point of giving in. That retched _bastard_ Vegeta took my beauty away!" Sora's eyes widened in realization _Th-this is that guy Gohan and Krillin told me about_

"I am Zarbon!" Proclaimed the alien as his dark aura surged outward. "On my death bed I was called upon by an inspiring figure. She asked me if I wanted eternal beauty and I asked how, she told me all I had to do was give in to the darkness in my heart and i'd have all I desired, _Power_ flodded me like never before, on par with the ugliness I once hid within!" Sora had to shield himself from the debris that tore through the air. "Now I will fullfill my end of the deal and wipe your blemish from this reality!" Reacting quickly Sora lept over the piercing strike, noticing his target no longer there Zarbon's yellow eyes locked onto Sora as he soared above the battlefield, keyblade held defensivly.

 _That won't help you_ _brat._ Thought Zarbon internally while grasping his wrist aiming upwards and firing one of his most prized attacks, the **Elegant Blaster.** Sora looked at the incoming attack and powered up his blade with **Reflect** magic as he spun it around creating what appeared to be a spiral shield with the Mickey mouse symbol in the middle. As the two connected a huge colorful explosion filled the air, before dying down as Sora held **Kingdom Key** in front of him trying to catch his breath, _Withstanding co_ _mbination attacks...that's sooo on my to-do list when this is all over_...

While he was only winded, he felt as if his magical reserves were somewhat shot due to odd uses of magic he kept using it for. "So you managed to survive my beautiful attack? No matter, you will fall to my beauty soon enough." Sora shot him an incredulous look, _Is this guy serious?_ Just as he was about to facepalm Zarbon flew toward him his leg outstretched _Shit!_ Thought Sora as he comically leaned backwards in the air to dodge the swipe to his head while he flipped backwards he pulled his legs in forming a ball before thrusting outwards meeting Zarbon's own outstretched legs as their combined power created a shockwave.

"You're pretty strong Zarbon," Sora spoke through gritted teeth, "Though you made the mistake of letting the darkness consume you." Zarbon growled pushing him back as the hero of light caught himself mid air. "Shut up! you could never understand true beauty!" Sora frowned at him, "Your right, I don't understand beauty, _Your_ kind of _beauty_ atleast." Zarbon bristled at the jab as Sora continued. "I've met people with the most beautiful hearts, _souls_ that shine brighter then anyone who fawns over there own body image could ever imagine." Zarbon's eyes widened. "Hearts turned off and made bitter by the world around them, hearts lost in dispair. I've seen it all, but you know what?" Zarbon stayed quiet as Sora looked at him with a calm expression, "Your heart is ugly."

Zarbon's eyes flared in hatred his power reaching it's breaking point as the heartless symbol on his armor grew more prominent. "You have no right to call me ugly...YOU HAVE NO RIIIIGHT!" Sora simply watched as Zarbon sped towards him intent on vengence before leaning into a stance and gathering the rest of his magical energy uttering two distict words. **"Sonic...Blade"** Unseen to most it would look as if Sora had sped past Zarbon stopping in a crouch behind him, but that's not what happened. An explosion of blood ripped through the air Zarbon fell to his knees hacking up blood before silently gazing at the ground, "Y-you defeated me...in a single m-move." Sora remained silent.

Zarbon chuckled hollowly as he clutched his bloody wound, "Lord Frieza always promised a way for me to rid the beast that dwelled within my heart...My vain personality and strength blinded me from the truth...the terrible truth." Sora's hair seemed to shadow his eyes as he listened. "I-i am ugly, not in the natural sense but the actions i've taken, What. I've. Done. In this world." Zarbon's form began to fade as the darkness began to consume him. "Do you think...my heart was ever beautiful to begin with?" With those last words he faded from this world.

Sora looked towards the spot the man once laid before looking up at the sky and saying one thing, "Yes."

 **In The Unknown/???**

"What a waste," Sighed a beautiful yet worrying voice. "And to think, I thought he had so much potential" Chuckling was the only thing heard as the one with the beautiful voice turned towards it a frown marring her features. "What's so funny...Maleficent." Maleficent only smiled towards her before gazing back at the image of Sora flying off in pursuit of his friends location. "You are my dear, you and your doubt...it amuses me." Her eyes turned snake like. _Soon Sora, you shall pay._

 **A/N Got this chapter earlier then expected eh? As you can see alot of new developments taking place. Heartless Zarbon coming into the picture must have been a huge shock since I haven't hinted much on the Kingdomhearts side of things besides Sora's magical prowess and Anti-Sora messing with him. But hey you got to see Sora create a new combination attack and not only that, it appears Maleficent is cooking up something sinister. Who could she be working with? Why is she in this universe to begin with? I want to hear what you think is gonna happen so remember to leave a review!**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	18. Let's teach the fallen general a lesson!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _"Axel and Roxas and Naminé, and that other girl. I felt what Roxas felt and...they laughed together, got mad, and they grieved. You have to have a heart to cry."_

 _~Sora~_

Sora slowly flew away from the wreckage of his most recent battle with the Heartless Zarbon, his naturally spiky hair layed almost lifeless covering his conflicted blue eyes as he clenched his fist in pain. _Maleficent...how many more has to suffer_ _before you truly understand the fact that hearts aren't_ _your personal playground_. It had been a long time since Sora had felt this way, and honestly it filled him with anguish.

Years upon years of constant hope coupled upon by betrayal and ill influences that threatened to steer him away from the light. Multiple losses and vague intstructions that his fight would finally end danced around his mind like a **Sniperwild**. no matter how much he tried to ignore it Sora's mind still shook with his most recent encounter with his dark counterpart.

 _You may be the one in charge of this body **hero** but remember this..._ _I'm what makes you strong Without me you'd still be the **weakling** who didn't even have the balls to save his own mate!_

Sora scowled as he soared throughout the air, many would think after all his time facing the darkness and battling for the sake of others it would be easier to deal with all this...but you'd be wrong, it only gets harder.

 _I'm the true you and_ _I always will be..._

 **In Frieza's ship**

Vegeta cackled as he danced around the ship destroying any and all who dared to stand in his way, he was having a blast being able to cut loose on these weaklings who dared to worship _Frieza_ when they should be bowing at his feet!

"Hahaha! That's right you sheep! bask in the power of the prince of all saiyans!" He cackled as he sent a ki blast down the hallway destroying most of the grunts who panicked and screamed in agony at the searing hot torture. Vegeta couldn't help the smug smile that found itself upon his face only to be replaced by one of confusion and horror as one by one his once defeated foes stood up and reappeared shrouded in what appears to be darknesss.

 _Wh-what the hell is going on here!?_ Vegeta thought with a shocked and fearful expression, sure he knew the dragonballs could bring the dead back to life but this shouldn't even be possible! he tortched them to ash! Vegeta growled and powered his ki preparing to release a **Full** **Power Energy Volly** to blow them away.

"This time...STAY DEAD!" He roared releasing multiple energy attacks that impacted his foes as dust quickly filled the area as he floated backwards panting before smirking. _Serves them right for coming back to life, once you die by my hand I expect you to respect that!_ Vegeta didn't get long to bask in his victory as a familiar voice sounded from behind him.

"Been a long time Vegeta..." His eyes widened as he span around in shock, coal eyes and a bald head yellow armor and the **_heartless_** insignia engraved on his chest an overflowing darkness surrounding him as he glared at Vegeta hatefully. "All that time spent in hell...hoping to get my revenge for dying at the hands of a foolish prince like you" Nappa growled clenching his fist and slamming his hand on the ground summoning **Shadows**.

"I'LL HAVE TO REMIND YOU WHY THEY CALLED ME GENERAL!!!" Vegeta shielded himself in an as he grunted unable to deny that Nappa had somehow risen from the dead...and was more then a match for him. Nappa rushed across the hall and bashed his head into Vegeta's causing him to cry out in pain, not finished yet electricity seemed to form around his hand as the bald saiyan grinned evily.

Vegeta's eyes widened realizing what he intended with that move. **Bomber DX** Nappa's signature move used to kill his enemies slow and painfully, one of the many moves that gave him his title back on there homeworld. The sudden flash of light was defend by the nearly ear-splitting scream that rang from Vegeta's mouth as he was introduced to the **Black lightning** influenced version of his old allies attack.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" Chuckled the bald man before it erupted into a fitful laughter that died down to a smug grin. "Years upon years i've waited patiently, blinded by my desire to follow your fathers dying wish to protect you. Now we stand here today to see who the real warrior is..." Nappa said with a blank expression.

Vegeta clenched his fist in silent agony...the humiliation he suffered upon back on earth and now he's being subjagated to listen to the words of his buffoon of a subordinate. "How dare you Nappa...HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN UPON YOUR RULER!" Nappa was silent before his roaring laughter filled the air.

"Ruler of what Vegeta? A dead planet and a few nobody's? face facts oh mighty prince, our race is gone and the only thing to show for it is a disappointment" He sneers and kicks him a few feat away as Vegeta coughs up blood and holds his abdomen in pain. "I'm sick and tired of looking at your sorry ass, everything about you is disgusting to identify with" Nappa says in disgust before summoning **Minute Bomb** **_Heartless_** That danced around his downed form happily as he winced.

"Let's see how you like going out with a bang O Mighty Prince" Nappa grinned as one lit itself up beginning to run towards him. Vegeta closed his eyes and blocked himself as an explosion took place...only he wasn't injured, opening his eyes bewildered by this turn of events he looked forward and saw the keybrat standing tall in his favored stance.

Sora glanced at Vegeta and couldn't help but smirk. "Why is it everytime we encounter each other your about to get your ass kicked?" Snickered the boy as Vegeta gave a irritated growl. "Shut the hell up brat!" Laughing Sora turned back to Nappa calmly and twirled his **Kingdom Key** around. "So your back from the dead too huh? and juiced up on darkness also." Sora says with a hint of annoyance in his tone

Nappa grunts and glares at him. "What's it to you brat" Sora chuckles and holds up his blade with a glint in his blue eyes. "You must not have been informed...I'll be putting you to rest today" Was the brown haired boys response as Nappa sneered at that rather bold statement. "We'll see about that"

Nappa rushed towards Sora at an alarming speed using a special ability known as Arm Crash that broke his gaurd and sent him skidding back across the hall. Sora paused narrowing his eyes at the smug dark empowered saiyan before channeling his magic as he brought his arm up. **"Pull!"** Was his shout as Nappa was surprised to be yanked through the air by Sora's fully charged **Magnet** spell before being sucker punched by a chaotic right hook that sent him reeling in pain.

Growling Nappa brought his arm back powering another **Bomber DX** which cackled with black/white lighting. Sora frowned upon seeing the attack, it brought back bad memories of his battle with Xemnas...Wait! "Vegeta!" Looking alarmed he turned towards the teen. "What do you want" Sora ignored the attitude and pressed on "Do you think if I gave you an opening you could finish him off?" Vegeta looked offended. "I have no doubt in my mind that I _could_ but how are _you_ gonna accomplish that?" Sora smirked and looked towards the incoming attack. "Just watch and see"

Nappa leaned forward and screamed as he sent his erratic attack towards our resident Keybearer who seemed to disappear wait no. Up, down, left, right. A loud boom resonated throughout the area as Sora smiled mischevously appearing before Nappa vie **Reversal** and punched him in the face. "Rock!" He began before taking two fingers and poking him in the eyes. "Scissors!" He yelled as Nappa screamed in agony. "Paper!" He finished as the former general was sent tumbling back by a palm to the face. "Now Vegeta!" Sora shouted turning to him.

Vegeta growled but held his hands back adopting a smug smirk as he charged up his favorite attack. _PAYBACKS A BITCH NAPPA!_ "GALICK GUNNN!" Was his thundurous shout as the purple beam as the large blast eats at the hallway before slowly consuming the horrified Nappa.

 _No...NOOOOO! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED! CURSE YOU VEGETA CURSE YOU KEY BRAT! AHHHHH!_

Both Sora and Vegeta shielded themselves from the following blast as Sora coughed lightly and shot the saiyan prince a flat look. "Don't you think that was a bit...much?" Growling Vegeta simply turned away with a dark expression on his face. After all Nappa said and did it made his blood boil, nobody makes a fool out of him if there was one thing a saiyan always keeps it was their pride.

Soon the sounds of fighting reached their ears as Vegeta smirked at the chance to lighten his mood rushing off outside at a fast pace as Sora groaned and flew after him. "It never ends..." As soon as he got outside though his eyes widened and a gasp left his lips. There up above was Gohan and Krillin and they were fighting someone...wait is that...Goku?

 **In Sora's Heart/Mindscape**

All was silent as nothing moved, on the portrait of Sora's dear friends was a lone figure as she traced the boy's face with a fond expression. For a split second the portrait changed to that of Roxas and his set of friends, she giggled and traced his face before placing her palm on the empty circle above Axel's.

"Gone but not forgotten...huh I never realized how fitting that was until now" She smiled softly as her image shifted spotting the duling couterparts of Sora. "Roxas...Your always trying to save people at the cost of your own safety, I think it's a bad habit you gained from Sora" She muttered softly seeing the fierce look of determination on his face as he knocks Anti away.

"But who am I to talk after all i'm the same way..."

 **A/N Whoa! Back at it again with the awesome update people! So sorry it took so long to come out but school is...Evil so to speak and it's been a constant damper on my mood. I do hope you liked this chapter though I mean did you expect that ending? Or hell even the opening. What do you think is gonna happen? Well hit up that Review box! Alright people enough outta me! I wish you all a good day!**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	19. Let's watch the battle of raging souls!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _Who am I? What am I... here for?_

 _~Xion~_

Sora couldn't believe what he was witnessing as he flew behind one of the pillers of Frieza's rather large ship. High in the sky Goku appeared to be _engaging_ their _friends_ in what appeared to be a rather brutal battle, now before you go around saying he could be testing or sparring with them remember, this is neither the time nor place for that.

Not to mention Sora had been in many situations such as this one before considering his adventures throughout the Colesium and fighting hostile or possesed allies such as Auron and Riku, knowing the _difference_ is pretty much a give in after you've experienced it long enough. He could _tell_ right now Son Goku was not in control, _No_ he wouldn't act on his instincts screaming at him to _fight_ he'd see what they did and how they did it, after all they seemed to be holding up quite nicely.

Krillin had not been expecting his day to take such a hectic turn of events. first him and Gohan tracked the dragonballs down and tried to activate them only to find they wouldn't respond and shortly after that let down, apparently his buddy got his body stolen and is fucking dying nearby as he holds the gaping hole in his chest that this smug bastard did to himself right before switching. Both he and Gohan were on their last legs and Goku was out of commision since that body could only do so much with as little Ki as it had in it at the moment, Gohan's power was frantic and rash panic wasting his own energy from such thoughts as worry set in thinking that his father would never be the same again.

There was little hope...

Vegeta watched the events in disgust, _Kakarot_ had turned on them? Huh guess there was some saiyan in the fool after all. But this would not do. As it was now, his fellow saiyan was a threat and needed to be terminated immidiatly if he were to take advantage of this situation vengeance would be his!

"You've gotten sloppy Kakarot!" Vegeta sneered as he darted across the sky rocketing through the air and into the gut of the surprised Ginyu as the others stared in mute shock. In a series of blows Vegeta pulled off a multiple hit combo that ended with Ginyu being sent hurtling into the ground. Vegeta grinned as he pulled back his arms energy gathering in his palms before he screams and sends the Ki blast hurling into the possessed body as smoke and explosions began to take place.

Ginyu laid on his back twitching in pain the aftershocks of Vegeta's onslaught enabling him from moving much if at all. He sent a seething glare at the prince before it was slowly replaced by a grin as he saw Vegeta flying downward in preperation to finish him off.

 _Just a little closer..._

Goku held his chest in pain but recognized the look in Ginyu's eyes as he looked up at his fellow saiyan with malicious intent. _No!_ Goku thought as he sprang forward, if Ginyu managed to switch with Vegeta it was all over for both him and his friends.

Using what little strength he had left Goku flew forward and managed to take the blast as him and Ginyu switched bodies once more. Goku looked up at the shocked villian and chuckled. "Hehehe, Gotcha Ginyu!" Ginyu glared down at the smiling Goku but soon smirked as he spotted Vegeta narrowing his eyes in anger and speeding towards him. _That's right foolish Prince, just a little closer..._

Goku glanced around frantically after witnessing the expression before grinned upon spotting a Namekian frog, grabbing it he quickly launched it towards the changing Ginyu. "heads up Vegeta!" Goku called as the arrogant Prince glanced over confused. The frog flew threw the air flipping slowly as Goku's eyes widened in horror upon seeing it fall short. _No! My throw was to weak!_

Suddenly much to everyone's surprise a spinning object flew through the air spiraling rapidly as it impacted with Ginyu's spirit form Vegeta shielded himself from the light as he vaguely managed to make out what appeared to be a key shaped weapon. _Wait! That's the brats Keyblade!_ Thought the prince as he watched the blade bounce the spirit into the form of the frog in which the light show ended.

Sora had been viewing the fight for awhile and saw Goku's failed attempt. After witnessing the change technique beforehand Sora knew he had to act fast and redirect the attack to its intended target. Sora knew his Keyblade had the ablity to fight spirits given his journeys throughout the underworld and quite recently otherworld.

"What the hell just happened!?" Vegeta exclaimed in both confusion and frustration. He wearily powered down before landing in front of the injured trio glaring at them with a deep hint of loathing.

"Glad to see your okay too Vegeta" Krillin deadpanned as the prince sent him a hateful glance. "Hehehe, I think I can explain Vegeta, you remember that frog that got hit with Ginyu's attack?" Goku managed to get out with a Michevious grin as Vegeta crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Well what of it Kakarot, I have no time for your idiocy" Goku chuckled and gestured with a wince at the Namekian frog hopping away fearfully. "Say hello to Ginyu"

Vegeta's eyes widened before a sadistic smirk found it's way upon his face. "How fitting for such a backwater being to be reduced to such a lowly creature" Chuckled the warrior as he stepped towards him acting as if he was about to step on him each time he hops away.

"Should we stop him?" Gohan asks while scratching his head with a conflicted look. "Nah, I think Vegeta finally found someone on his level to play with" Goku grinned as Gohan and Krillin chuckled lightly, they stopped upon taking notice of their Keyblade friend touching down nearby.

"Thanks for the help back there Sora, without that quick thinking on your part i'm pretty sure Ginyu would have won that" Goku smiles as Sora rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "No problem Goku I couldn't just let him win most of that fight was unfair from the start" He answered with as a frown made itself known upon his face, Why did Villains always have to cheat.

Before Goku could respond Vegeta walked up and growled grabbing Sora by his collar and lifting him up. "So it was you who interrupted my fight!" Sora pushed him away and glared back his temper flaring worse then when he and Donald argued. "Yeah I did! Would you have rather been Ginyu's new meat puppet!" Vegeta's eyes flashed at the accusation of him submitting to anyone, quick as lightning he struck him cleanly across the face as Sora flew back into the side of the ship.

"I. Serve. NO ONE!" Vegeta roared as he stood with a sneer on his face. "Let that be a lesson to y-" He was cut as a shout of **"Thundaga!"** rang from the smoke and a bolt of lightning struck him from above forcing him to cry out in agony. "I'm sick and tired of you looking down on us because of your problems!" Sora shouted in anger as he walked forward wiping blood from the side of his mouth. "This situation is bigger than any of us! And you can't look past your own arrogance to see that!?" Unknown to him dark energy danced lightly around his feet.

Sora was furious, his attitude disgusted the hero more then anyone else he had ever met besides Xehanort and that in itself was saying something. It made his blood boil at how quick he was to pick a fight with the people who choose to help him without a second thought, he was worse then Maleficent that was for sure.

Even that Witch helped them.

"Guys!" Gohan cut into the death glares going on as him and Krillin held up Goku's limp body. "We can settle this later! Right now my dad needs help!" He looks at them pleadingly as Vegeta shoots one last hateful glance towards Sora and turns walking stiffly to the ship. "Follow me..."

Glancing at one another they slowly followed the dark prince into Frieza's ship.

 **In S** **ora's Heart/Mindscape**

Roxas winced as he was struck and sent skidding back across the platform nearly falling as Anti gave a sinister grin. "See that _Nobody_ soon enough he _will_ fall to _me_. It's only a matter of time before I gain back _my_ rightful control and you know _how_ i'm gonna start doing that?" He asks with a dark smile as he tilts his head dark fire engulfing his right hand.

"By getting rid of such a _useless_ _copy_ like _you_ " Roxas eyes widened as a plethora of unholy black flames sailed towards him at a speed even he couldn't dodge. _Naminé...I'm sorry._ Roxas was stunned however when he felt no pain opening his eyes he saw someone standing in front that made his blood run cold and his mouth widen in shock.

"Been awhile eh Roxas?" Xion grinned as her blue eyes flashed with mischevous intent. "Xion I thought you-" He was cut off however as he was pulled into a kind hug. "Shut up you dummy, I come down here to save your ass and you wanna give me a sob story?" She smirks seeing how much he hasn't changed, Roxas looks away embaressed rubbing the back of his head, he blamed Sora for his sensitivity.

"There's more of you things in here?" Anti growled in annoyance before letting his dark power surge outward as his tail flails behind him. "That _Faker_ needs some serious therapy that's for sure" Scowled the dark being. "It doesn't matter how many of you _things_ show up, i'll always be the winner in this fight, now how about you do me a favor and just _disappear_ " his yellow eyes flash as he rushes forward intent om ending them.

"Roxas you ready?" Xion asks as she assumes her stance. Despite the situation at hand the warm smile on her face never left as she watched him nod swiftly a large grin on his face as he summoned his dual blades spinning them lightly. "Just like old times?" He smirks at her in which she returns flipping forward as they clash with their foe.

 _Just like old times..._

 **A/N Hey everyone I managed to finally get this bad boy finished and out for your eyes to see. Now tell me were you expecting any of this? Did you enjoy the fights and character clashes? Is Sora gonna lose himself to Anti? Who knows, I sure loved writing it though.** **Remember to leave a review of your thoughts my faithful readers, I truly do hope you enjoyed this chapter now remember to have a great day!**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	20. Let's watch the darkening horizon

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _Perhaps... But remember one thing--as long as there is light, there will be darkness. And in time, many more will be drawn to it. Then they will all belong to me!_

 _~Maleficent~_

Sora couldn't help but glare at Vegeta as they took Goku to the healing chambers. Everytime he looked at the prince he'd be met with a stunning amount of killer intent which visibly shook his friends and left him highly on gaurd, he knew for a fact if Vegeta didn't need them right now he'd have killed them all instantly... Or tried at least, Sora would never let any harm come to his friends.

"Put him in here" Vegeta's cold voice rang throughout the small room as Gohan looked unsure "Wh-what, but..." letting out an annoyed sound he turned around glaring at the half blooded saiyan "This is a Rejuvination Tank, it should be enought to heal Kakarot but it will take time seeing as it's an old model now unless you want him to die of blood loss, I'd suggest you place him in the chamber!" They all eyed him for a few moments until firm hands grasped their shoulders.

"Guys listen...I know he hasn't been helping his case much recently but trust Vegeta. He's not the type to do anything without reason and If he really was gonna kill us, you'd better believe he'd have done it by now. Besides, after all he still needs our help against this Frieza guy." Goku smirked as Vegeta gave a low snort turning away, Gohan and Krillin exchanged looks nodding after turning towards the wayward Hero of light and getting silent nod of confirmation from their Keybearing friend.

Sora walked through halls after they had been given _Permission_ to roam the ship as the vegi-head took his power nap. Sora was bored with what he saw in it because it was nothing but the same everywhere. Plain white walls filled with plain white rooms filled with the underlying tone of dispair was totally last year if you asked him. (Cookie if you catch the joke) Fed up with this repetitive scenery he turned around heading back only to stop upon over hearing his friends having a very deep conversation.

"A-are you sure this is such a good idea Krillin, I mean Vegeta is asleep bu-" Gohan's eyes widened as Krillin grabbed his shoulders "Exactly Gohan, right now we need to act fast so we can wish our friends back to life. And make sure Vegeta doesn't get his wish" Upon hearing footsteps they were immidiatly on guard thinking it was Vegeta until noticing it was only Sora causing him to in relief.

"Man Sora am I glad its just you, for a second I could have sworn it was Mr Gloom and Doom." Krillin groaned rubbing his face as Sora laughed at his remark "Nope, now what do you say about telling me this 'Plan' you two were so busy discussing" Sora asked curiously.

Gohan and Krillin exhanged knowing looks before turning back fo their friend.

 **(Timeskip)**

If you asked Sora what he'd be doing today he wouldn't have answered with something as mental as. _Hey! i'm gonna summon an eternal dragon which grants wishes_! No, that's something that is reserved for Goofy when he was in one of his wistful moods or the Gullwings those lovable rogues, and while he himself could be considered childish or maybe even naive. He knew better...To an extent.

"I can't believe i'm about to see an actual wish granting dragon!" Sora happily exclaimed as he touched down on the ground hopping around excitedly holding the last ball they needed sucessfully completing the gathering process. Gohan looked equally excited as Krillin chuckled at them. "Yeah, seeing the eternal dragon is a truly awesome experience and i'm very proud to say i've seen it at least once with my own two eyes"

"O-okay well can you stand back first please...this is a very delicate process" Dende, their shy little namekian friend stated. Sora nodded "Alright Dende, you work your magic!" The blue eyed boy encouraged as Gohan did the same "You got this Dende!" The child blushed at the praise and nodded before looking determined. _M-my friends are counting on me...I can't let them down!_

Determination shined in his eyes as he closed his eyes and began the anchient chant to summon the dragon. What took place left Sora in a state of utter awe at the sight of such an unearthly powerful creature rising to the heavens so gracefully it nearly took his breath away, it was a dragon that looked fit for a battle with the gods themselves...A being that could trample upon any of his old foes like nothing and scatter them to the wind, truly this creature was a legend.

But when you had only Mushu for comparison who could really blame him...

 **(Vegeta's resting place)**

Dreams...were powerful things, if given enough time they could very well come true. Vegeta wanted so badly to achieve immortality to not only defeat Frieza but take his place ruling the universe...Saiyans had been oppressed for far to long and he'd gain his rightful place above all else, Frieza would kneel at his feet one day begging for Mercy and would hs give it to him.

No...A Super Saiyan, the only being that disgusting lizard feared. Vegeta clenched his fists standing up to glare at his enemy, _Kakarot..._ How he loathed his fellow Saiyan for daring to oppose him. But at the same time it brought a smirk to his face...Kakarot didn't kneel, he rebelled and fought against him sparking a flame the prince forgot he even had.

To be the best and not the second. HE would be the one of legend and he'd be damned if a domesticated warrior and his Earthling pets were gonna stop him. Smirking at his unconsious adversary he turned walking outside only to appear confused. _The sky...its darkened, how could this be with a planet that has three suns!?_

Vegeta appeared highly on alert and glanced. He didn't know why but somehow he _knew_ those brats had done something, that Keybrat had the balls to call him out not to long ago and it left the Prince steamed. The boy was like a more alert Kakarot, always growing stronger and never wishing harm upon his _allies_ , he refused the term _friends_ it was a meaningless concept that he _refused_ to get into.

But what he saw in the distance struck a cord in him...They _Dared_ to betray him and he would not stand for it, not this time. He had given them to many chances and this time...No survivors, no mercy, no deals. With each internal promise his Ki rose like and strengthened feeding off of his fury as he looked up anger present.

"NO MORE SECOND CHANCES, YOU ALL DIE NOW!!!"

Sora's head turned alarmed by the sheer amount of energy he felt coming from the Saiyan prince. They had just wished Piccolo back to life and transported him Namek and were debating about what to do with the last wish when a wave of killer intent overpowered their senses. "Holy crap! Is that V-Vegeta!?" Krillin stuttered as he instictivly took a step back. Gohan shook shocked by the sudden alert of his danger senses. "It is! But he's supposed to be sleeping!" Sora gained a serious expression. "Dende, keep that wish on hold it looks like we won't be making it as of now."

At his words his friends looked at him before slowly following his gaze spotting the livid Prince high above staring down at them in agitation, hate, and Rage. Overwhelming rage fuled by years of ambition and dark desires and it was all aimed at them, before anyone could register it Dende was blasted away by Vegeta much to the shock of the gathered people. "DENDE!" They screamed as Gohan looked at Vegeta murder in his eyes. "HOW COULD YOU!!!" Vegeta stared at them all coldly.

"You earthlings...disgusting scum from a dirtball of a planet made the mistake of crossing me...VEGETA, and expected to get away with it..." He began chuckling darkly as they held their ground "No...no you will all DIE FOR THINKING EVEN FOR A SECOND YOU COULD USE ME!" Suddenly just before Vegeta could reach them the Dragonballs began to lose their glow, Porunga fading from existence as the mystical orbs turned to stone. Shocked the audience could only stare as a rage filled scream pierced the air.

Standing on a boulder not to far away was a nightmare creature with bloodlust to match. Sora's eyes widened as he felt the familiar aura from when they first arrived on planet Namek, Gohan drew near him shaking as Krillin followed suite mouth agape. Vegeta looked stunned and horrified. "I-It's him..." Sora listened to the next words as his blood drew cold. "Frieza..."

The being looked at them darkness in his eyes, face contorted in rage. "Now that introductions are finished...which one of you will fall by my hand first."

 **In The** **Unknown/???**

Maleficent watched the scene a large amount of ill intent dancing in her snake like eyes, this would be fun to watch. "Soon _Sora_ , you shall understand how far the darkness can truly go..." The white haired woman watched her for a few moments, thinking and contemplating what her partner had planned. "Are you positive you know what you're doing Maleficent?"

The evil witch turned her snake like gaze towards her fellow sorcerous with an evil almost mocking smile. "Tell me my dear, have you heard of the **_Heartless..."_**

 **A/N HURRAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR AND THANK YOU ALL!!! Sorry about not updating for awhile but I had a bit of a slump, not to mention how demanding life has been now. So the true Frieza saga finally begins with twists and turns waiting along the way. Next chapter will truly have what you've all been waiting for SORA VS FRIEZA and while this is only the beginning I will make it epic.**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	21. Let's meet the Emperor!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _"What's wrong Frieza? is your brain another one of your under used muscles?"_

 _~Vegeta~_

The planet itself seemed to pause for a moment sensing the sudden shift in balance. Nature cringed as if sensing the impending storm that was soon to brew upon the once peaceful planet. Sora for the life of him couldn't form anything that came to mind as he stared into the cold dead eyes Frieza. Normally he would have shrugged such an adversary off and readily charged headstrong into the situation but this... Was almost undescribable.

It wasn't his level that shook him up. No not at all, he'd faced far to many strong opponents for such a thing to bother him. So then what was it? what left his tounge dry and arms locked up in constant gaurd, it was as if he was facing off against 1000 Heartless again but even then the fear had been shrouded crunched down by duty confidence and experience just _what_ was this knawing at him _wait!_ Sora's blue eyes widened in understanding...it was the intent! Frieza totally and utterly _leaked_ bloodlust to the point it was almost breathable.

Hopelessness...A feeling Sora has become very use to during his time as a hero, especially during his most recent quest in the realm of sleep. _Tron_ how he _crie_ _d_ when he found out what happened to one of his old friends the _pain_ he felt when he saw what his friend had been forced to become still haunted him till this day. _That's_ what Sora felt here and now staring into the cold onyx eyes of this lizard like being.

"You disgusting, miserable, CREATURES!!!" The power being expelled nearly sent them to their feet. "I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR STEALING MY WISH, VEGETA!!! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE EARTHLINGS SHALL RUE THE DAY THEY CROSSED MY PATH!!!" Frieza roared as Vegeta flinched back flashbacks to his soldier days sparking fear in him in which he quickly squashed down. _No_ he was the prince of all saiyans and he'd be _damned_ if he let this _freak_ get away with all he did to him and his people.

"We'll see about that _Frieza._ " Vegeta spat out his name like it was poison. Sora gripped his blade defensively as he too sent a piercing gaze towards this _ruthless_ being, He was getting first hand expierience about what Gohan and Krillin told him and he could tell what they said was true this guy was pure _evil_ , if not more. "Oh you'll see more then that Vegeta, when your body lay broken and bleeding at my feet..."

Frieza's eyes flared as his energy roared to life. "DON'T EXPECT ANYMORE MERCY FROM ME!" What happened next took everyone by surprise, in a blur of motion both he and Frieza clashed creating a fiessure in it's wake as Sora held his sleeve up blocking the wayward debri. "My my my, you didn't crumble under that attack like I expected." The emperor sneered glaring at his once _'loyal'_ recruit. Vegeta returned his sneer with one of his own before breaking into a wide grin. "That's right _fool_ i'm much stronger then I ever was before! bask in the power of a saiyan warrior Frieza!" Vegeta was soon cut off by backhand to the maw.

"I should have expected this..." His cold eyes glared at Vegeta's own coal ones. "You were always given special treatment but now i'll have to show you what happens when you mess with your superiors! and what is the _punishment_ for such _treason_ you might ask..." The four exchanged uneasy expressions as the white lizard simply chuckled. "IT'S DEATH!!!" Vegeta moved away quickly sensing the danger of the attack as Sora saw the move coming and quickly grabbed his friends diving behind a rock for cover as Frieza released a deadly frenzy attack as his Ki wave exploded outwards burning anything that dared get within it's range.

"Th-this guy is really above our pay grade..." Krillin shakily spoke as Gohan shook his head. "We need to survive long enough for my dad to recover and then we'll be safe" The determination that laced his tone caused Krillin to sigh. "You are way to much like Goku, Sora what do you-" "I agree with Gohan entirely, we can't afford to run away while someone that evil causes this world to suffer." Sora's blue eyes sharpened as he finished his sentence. "I refuse to run away from this, never again!" He powered up ignoring the cries for him to stop as he charged towards the evil emperor.

After Hollow Bastion Sora swore to himself he would never let a world fall if he could help it, he was much stronger and smarter then when he was 14, he'd seen so much from his years of being a protector he just couldn't take it anymore! he wouldn't stand back while innocent people were forced suffer! his heart just wouldn't allow it, and his body refused to do anything else but retaliate.

Frieza was caught off guard and pushed back by the force of Sora's strike as Vegeta landed near the teen shooting an irritated glare "This is _my_ fight, Nobody told you to interfere!" Sora scoffed as he swiftly dodged a swipe of Frieza's tail while Vegeta pushed him back with a wild array of kicks and punches. "It became my fight when he targeted my friends and caused these people to suffer! This isn't just about us anymore you idiot! This entire world among many others is at stake!" Sora exclaimed while Vegeta met his glare as the two powered up massive energy beams at the base of there palms and as if hearing an unknown signal sent them on a one way course towards Frieza simoultaneously.

Krillin had a sweatdrop on his head as he commented. "Are they fighting or arguing?" Gohan in a similar state merely shrugged his shoulders exassperated. "At this point I don't even know anymore..." Frieza snarled, he would not be pressed back by these _disgusting_ _little insects_ anymore. "You've improved Vegeta, very much so to say the least. I suppose sending you to Earth did you _some_ good, but you've only prolonged the inevitable, same goes for you Earth scum!" Sora and Vegeta pressed there attacks only for them to be broken and pushed back by an equally powerful attack causing them to break their attacks and guard themselves.

"But I will make you _pay_ for betraying me, you will know true suffering by the end of this" An evil smile sat upon his face as the smoke cleared showing he was scratched yet nothing more. "Pathetic, you expect me to believe this is the best you've got?" Vegeta spat a smug smirk on his face as Frieza raised an eyebrow. "Oh whatever do you mean? some foolish attempt to prolong your life?" Vegeta scowled. "I should be saying that to you, but you know what I mean, Transform Frieza." Sora's confusion only grew as Frieza looked intrigued.

"If something like that were true how would _you_ come about information like that?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Oh please, rumors state that you surpressed your powers till you were reduced to a shell of your former self, all for the sake of conservation. A Trump card if i've ever seen one, now stop with the games and show me what I want Frieza! give me a challenge!" Frieza's curiousity grew into a small smile.

Sora was shocked. "W-wait, your telling me that isn't the peak of his power!?" Vegeta sneered. "Of course not _boy_ , he's toying with us, at this point we are nothing more then a mere game to him. Comparable to a child trying to beat an adult." Sora gave him a deadpanned expression "I don't know Vegeta, I'm pretty sure you were bested by Gohan twice at this point" He scowled at him "Shut up!"

A dark chuckle spurned from their opponent as they moved their attention back towards him while he smiled at them both. "Well, those rumors you heard Vegeta... There all true, and as a last request before I kill you and your pitiful allies i'll humor you just this once." He said in a sly tone. "Finally you'll understand the true difference between the soldier...and the EMPEROR!" He roared power exploding from him like a wave of never-ending Ki, Sora was once again reminded of Sephiroph as the feeling of oppression and negativty nearly if not entirely blinded his Ki senses, the thickness of darkness was no better as the Keyblade appeared in his hand on reflex.

The winds picked up as the screams continued disturbing the wildlife and waters below before finally it all stopped and he took a stand stepping forward from the smoke. "...I hope you don't make this to easy for me, after all I wouldn't want to put on one of my best outfits for no reason." Came Frieza's voice as his much taller and bulkier appearence could be seen. Sora sighed _This is the reason why heartless are bullshit, and now your telling me aliens can do this shit to._ He turned his head and gave Vegeta a withering glare.

"You just had to open your big mouth didn't you..."

 **A/N... Wow, it has been way to long since i've updated this story and for that I honestly aplologize to all those who have waited patiently for this chapter to be released, but a ton of stuff came up that unfortunatly prevented me from doing so. But enough about my problems, tell me what you think of this good ole chappie that stewed for months on end. You have a wonderful weekend and also... SPRING BREAK YEAAAAH!!!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!!! BOSSBRAT OUT!**


	22. Let's BEAT the Emperor!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyam** **a**

 _Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that._

 _~Riku~_

Sora felt his body move before he could properly register the actions that took place to make it so. His Kingdom Key was brandished proudly smoking from the deflected beam as he stood infront of the shell shocked and shaking form of Gohan who reeled back on reflex from the unexpected surprise attack of the newly transformed Frieza.

Mirth danced in the eyes of the Galactic Tyrant's eyes as he stood hauntingly in his newly accuired form, face mimicking that of the devil himself Frieza gave an amused chuckle as he spoke up. "You know, I'm actually surprised you were able to deflect that in my current state. That attack was meant to make an example of you worms."

Sora's blue eyes seemed to turn cold as reflecting ice itself as he scoffed at such a statement. "You think just because you got a little taller i'm scared of you? Please, I don't care how tall you get, how much stronger you become. I'll fight you till my last breath when my friends are involved!"

Frieza sneered and would have responded if not for the small chuckle that rose from the Saiyan Prince. "You know, besides that disgusting little speech about friendship. The brats words are true, i'll be damned before I submit to you again you damn pasty lizard!" Vegeta finished as a cruel and rueful smirk claimed his features.

"TIME FOR OUR TRUE BATTLE TO BEGIN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO FACE WHAT YOU FEAR MOST FRIEZA!!! THE MIGHT OF A SUPER SAIYAN!!!" The others shielded themselves as he shot forward like a missle.

Sora watched on as the events taking place sending him into a spur of confusion. _Why does he keep saying that? Just what the heck is a Super Saiyan, does he think he's some sort of Superhero or something?_ Despite the situation Sora couldn't help but sweatdrop at the thought of Vegeta saving lives instead of trying to bring misery to them.

 _Like that could ever happen..._ Sora absentmindedly thought before refocusing on the battle at hand as Krillin cried out upon seeing Vegeta brutally shot in the side after trading quite a few fierce blows with the new and improved Frieza. "V-vegeta, even with all his power h-he didn't even stand a chance... what kind of monster is he!?"

"A strong one that's what." Gohan and Krillin gave him stunned expressions not expecting such a response as Sora continued on. "But you know what we need to be?" Sora asked with a hint of determination pooling into his voice as he clutched his keyblade just a little tighter. "Stronger heroes."

Krillin froze as he heard that, here he was one of the most seasoned warriors here acting like a frightened little child. He'd faced foes who were forged from the depths of hell and came from entirely different realities, hell he even died once. _Just what the hell have I been doing this entire time... Running away isn't what Master Roshi taught us...Goku, What would you do..._ Krillin grit his teeth and looked mad unknown that his self depricating thoughts had caught both Sora and Gohan's attention.

"K-Krillin are you okay..." Gohan asked worriedly as the Monk seemed to snap out of his inner turmoil spotting the concerned faces of his friends. "Y-yeah, just realizing something important that I forgot when we came here." His face seemed to betray the reassurance in his voice as he flew near the fight catching Sora and Gohan by surprise.

"We have to do everything we can to keep Frieza at bay so we can escape this situation! And to do that we need to stall Frieza long enough for Goku to wake up!" He declared powering a **Destructo Disk** that formed and sharpened itself above his palm. Sora understood the plan, afterall he himself wasn't in complete control of his Drives, if he were to go any higher then **_Valor Form_** he wasn't sure his body could take the punishment.

"Got it! Now let's make Frieza wish he never got out of bed this morning!" Sora grinned as he clutched his Keyblade in his standard grip falling naturally into his wide kneed stance as he leaned back grin turning wicked as a glow began to surround his weapon he glanced at Gohan and smirked at what he saw. The five year old's hands were held just above his head crossed as he powered a familiar attack, and as if in sync they released there attacks.

 **"STRIKE RAID!!!"**

 **"MASENKO HA!!!"**

Frieza who seemed to be having the time of his life torturing Vegeta he forgot about the other scum he had to deal with. Not that it mattered, they were all beneath him anyway. He was about to taunt them once more until he saw the blinding missle that seemed to be piercing the air to get to him. _What is this attack!?_ Frieza frantically manuvered his body, much less compact then his old one yet still quite speedy he dodged the combo and sighed in relief.

 _SWISH!!!_

Frieza's eyes widened further as he felt his tail get sliced off. _My tail... MYYYY TAAAAIL!!!_ Frieza was beyond furious at this point his eyes locking onto Krillin who flew back afraid by the death glare he was recieving. "Bald one... You've sealed your fate." An even more frightened expression filled Krillin's face as Frieza wasted no time following through with said threat.

Sora's eyes widened as he somehow managed to move out of the way avoiding Frieza's almost dense Ki which seemed to be cutting through the air itself given the shift around his horns. He seemed dead set on paying Krillin back regardless of those who stood in his way. Gohan frantically launched another **Masenko** although this one lacked the raw power of it's predecessor as it was smacked away like a common house fly imploding near the fallen Prince who had yet to catch his second wind from the beaten he had received.

"KRILLIN MOVE!!!" Sora shouted only to be horrified by the look of pure shock on the Monks face as the horns pierced his torso. A wave of panic filled his chest as he watched the monk plummet into the murky depths below, quickly his body moved on it's own racing to where he saw his friend fall only to be met with pain that formed in his lower abdomen due to the fist that was now imbedded there.

"You know what Keybrat, you had some spunk. You faced me throughout my supressed form and even managed to surprised me in more ways then one. Had I not taken you by surprise you may have been much more of a threat." Sora's breath hitched as a beam of light exited his back. Frieza smiled coldly and licked his lips savoring Krillin's blood. "But you failed as you were destined to, as did everyone before you, and those to come. Anyone who dares oppose **Me** was always meant to **Die** a pitiful death like the trash they are!"

Sora coughed up blood as his vision grew hazy, Frieza's cruel red eyes gazed down at him as he released him from his grip. Sora could have sworn he heard someone call his name but he may have imagined it. _Guess this is it for me... heh. It's strange, but I can't help but feel calm._ Sora smiled as he fell into the waters below.

 _Guess I wasn't able to fully keep my promise...Kairi..._ _Everyone...I'm sorry..._

Gohan wasn't fast enough to save his friends, he wasn't as strong as his Dad or strategic as Krillin and he surely didn't have the courage of Sora. But what he did have was **_Potential_** to grow and become something better, someone great. his Ki seemed to pool around him surrounding him in a hurricane that directly mirrored his inner turmoil.

"You killed them... YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!!!" The son of Goku roared with such ferocity Frieza steeled himself on instinct stricken by the tone and change in appearance Gohan had gained from the effects of fully powering up. _Those eyes..._ The evil Emperor couldn't help but spot the similiarities between this brat and someone better left forgotten in his opinion.

"You think you can do better brat? fine I suppose I'll humor you for a bit, Hopefully this will be faster then that last bout." Frieza's tone was coy and evil, with a hint of amusement but his expression never changed from the cold hatred that emitted from deep within his soul. Gohan had changed, instead of the bowl cut he had been forced to undergo from his mother. In near an instant all the Gel seemed to have abandoned his hair causing it to regain it's unruly spiky look inherited from his father.

That look... That hair...Were his mistakes always gonna come back to haunt him!? Frieza had little time to contemplate this fact before Gohan ricocheted himself into the aliens stomach causing him to lurch forward only to be met with a double kick to the chin sending him spirialing throughout the air.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU MONSTER!!!" Gohan shouted power fuleling his palms as he released a multitude of power packed Ki blasts in a consecutive flurry of relentless ambition. Gohan's screams were cut short as a bruised and bleeding hand shot forward and grasped his skull before he was kneed viciously causing him to cough up blood.

"YOU DAMN DISGUTSING SAIYANS, YOU'RE LIKE FLEAS THAT NEVER GO AWAY." Frieza shouted as Gohan looked at Frieza one of his eyes swollen as his lip bleeding, a chuckle rose from the childs lips as Frieza sneered. "What's so funny brat, the fact that you'll be seeing your friend's sooner rather then later."

Gohan did something that shocked Frieza, Vegeta, and himself. He spat a large glob of blood onto the emperor's cheek staining it in red as he gave a grin similar to that of his father. "Least us weaklings managed to hurt someone as horrible as you. Have fun living with no tail and looking into the mirror everyday knowing that it was US who did that to you." Gohan unintentionally called upon something ancient in his DNA.

Saiyan Pride.

Frieza's face turned red and Gohan choked as said alien's fist tighted around his neck. "You will regret those words BOY!!!" Gohan's eyes never left Frieza's **_refusing_** to look anywhere but at him which only served to piss the emperor off even more. "Why you little-" He was cut off by a blast straight to his face forcing him to drop the boy.

Gohan fell weakly only to be caught by someone before he could hit the ground. "Hey buddy you okay?" Gohan slowly opened his eyes and looked shocked at what he saw. "Krillin!?"

 **A/N Back with that long awaited chapter drop! I'm sorry for the wait** **everyone, but i've been a little busy. I'll be able to update more often now tho so yeah!**

 **U** **ntil Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	23. Let's be clear Sora!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness! All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came! You see, darkness is the heart's true essence._

 _~Ansem~_

 **(A few hours ago** **with Sora)**

"Now here's the plan Tink." Sora calmly spoke to the fairy he summoned. "I can honestly say without a shadow of doubt, we'll need you today for the battles that we're about to face." The little fairy shimmied around him and Tinkered as if greatly concerned. Sora laughed it off and smiled reassuringly.

"Hey now don't give me that face, Whatever happens at least you'll be able to give whoever falls one more chance at life. But as a result, my MP will be depleted and i'll most likely have to rely solely on my Ki and physical endurance as a result." The little blonde woman puffed her cheeks cutely not at all happy with his plan. as Sora's gaze softened. "Tinkerbell...If anything bad truly does happen and you save one of my friends...Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

Tinkerbell couldn't help but blush puffing her cheeks more, Why did these brown haired pure hearted boys have to rile her up so. "Sora! it's time to meet Dende." Gohan called happily at the chance to see all their friend again.

"Okay! i'll be right there!" Sora smiled at Tinkerbell and broke into one of his usual grins. "Remember, stay hidden! and when you see someone who can't get back up, you help them!" Tinkerbell saluted her friend as she shot off behind him and his crew easily staying hidden in the white flames the team offered.

Pixie Dust was a much more beautiful form of flight in her opinion.

 **(Back to the Present)**

"Kr-Krillin! But how! I saw what Frieza did to you back there, there was no way you should still be alive!" Gohan freaked out although he was greatly relieved the man was okay given the fact he was crying while hugging him.

"It's kinda hard to explain honestly." The Monk began while rubbing the back of his head. "Remember how we thought Dende was dead?" Gohan's eyes widened as he heard the next words. "Well he never actually died from Vegeta's attack."

"But we saw him get hit directly by that attack! It should have left him scorched if not at death's door!" Gohan exclaimed before having his mouth clamped shut by Krillin who gave him a warning look. Carefully Krillin led Gohan to a hidden area in the small Island they were on, a familiar Green child greeted them with the addition of an unconsious friend.

"Sora..." Gohan couldn't help but notice the bad shape his friend was in and crouched beside him. Sora seemed to be pale, very much so from the looks of things. The wound from Frieza's fatal attack seemed to be mending well under the mystical glow of Dende's palms. Gohan was just able to make out the steady breaths of the hero of light putting his previous fears to rest.

"Don't worry about him Gohan, Sora will be up and running if we buy him some time to recover." Krillin reassured the child, who observed the scene with sadness prominent in his eyes and gave a reserved nod. Sora was healing right now and when they needed him most, the boy knew he'd be there.

Sora's breathing seemed to calm, although his eyes seemed to be darting about underneath his eyelids. Dende heaved a small sigh. "It's done..." Krillin frowned and eyed Dende.

"Then why isn't he awake yet?" The monk inquired toward the nervous Namekian child who quickly shook his head mode then a little scared of the other worlders, especially after witnessing both Frieza's and Vegeta's horrifying strength and ruthlessnenss.

"I-I don't know... I'm sorry." Dende teared up causing Krillin to wince as he felt Gohan shoot him a glare before moving to comfort his green friend.

"Hey hey, Don't cry" Krillin tried placating the little alien. "I'm sorry if I scared you, i'm just super worried about our friend right now. This whole situation just seems... Hopeless ya know." Krillin looked down not meeting the gaze of the two children on him. "Right now we need to buy some time for Piccolo to arrive here, apparently we should have been more specific about the area of arrival."

Gohan stood up ready for action. "Don't you worry Krillin, we'll be able to handle Frieza long enough for the others to recover and join us. I can feel it, Right here." Gohan smiled as he patted directly where his heart was causing Krillin to chuckle and give him a fond grin.

"You've been hanging out with Sora way to much kid." Krillin stated amused as he turned back gazing from the safety of the rock overhead. He could just make out Frieza and frowned deeply as he saw the pure rage on the lizard mans face. "We can't stand by waiting for a miracle to happen, we need to get out there and make it happen."

Gohan felt his heart clench as he tore his gaze away from the fallen form of Sora. Over the course of the month they had known each other he had grown to be a big brother and a role model towards him. As much as it pained him to just turn his back on their injured friend they had a job to do, and that was to make sure they survived this duel to the death with the Emperor.

"Right!" Gohan exclaimed his determination back tenfold as he fixed his stance just like Piccolo taught him. "Piccolo should be headed here as we speak anyway so we've already got some back-up on the way!" Krillin grinned at that and high fived the boy.

"Operation stall for our friends is a go!" Gohan and Krillin exclaimed readily as they shot off into the sky at staggering speeds.

Unknown to them their was a tornado of turmoil brewing inside of their fallen friends mind. Dende looked worried and just barely managed to hold Sora down when he cried out and jerked upwards as if violently struck. He began to groan and sweat purfusely in an irregular manner before he rocked himself and shuddered as if in a great deal of pain.

 **Sora's Heart/Mindscape**

 _You really think you could be as strong as me? Please, get real..._

"Riku? why would you say that I thought we were friends..."

 _Sora... I'm so sorry... Maybe next time you'll pass okay!_

"Kairi... That didn't help... I know you mean well but... Those aren't the words I wanted to hear... Not from you..."

 _Awww who needs a fancy title Sora, you're still the best to us!_

"Donald... Thank you..."

 _Gawrsh that must've been a real doozy of a test if it rattled you Sora, we'll get him next time take him down together no problem!_

"Goofy... You're a good friend, thank you for being their to keep me safe..."

Sora seemed to float in an endless void like a leaf dancing in the ever present wind his smile seemed undermined by the tears that fell down his face as he was forced to relive all of the things he's experienced from beginning to end. The pain... It ate at him like a mold on his soul... He's shrugged off the feelings so long he just can't accept them as his own anymore.

 ** _The Pain..._**

Anti-Sora smirked as he saw an opening in Roxas defense in a blur of motion he quickly exploited it and elbowed him in the side with such swiftness the nobody had little time to react to being flipped over and used as a shield to block Xion's incoming Strike Raid.

 ** _Loathing..._**

"ROXAS!!!" Xion exclaimed in horror as she watched her friend fall helpessly on the floor blind sidded by her powerful attack. Anti grinned wickledly as he saw her turn towards him rage boiling in her deep blue eyes.

 ** _Hate..._**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU HATE ME DON'T YOU!" Anti dodged her flurry of swipes. Up, Down, Left, Right. His yellow eyes danced with glee simply loving this battle to it's full effect, for the first time in a long time he felt ALIVE. Xion yelped as she was punched straight in the side before being side swiped by Anti's tail and violently stomped into the ground.

Sora felt weak... Weaker then he ever has... Even weaker then when he journeyed throughout the underworld without the blessing of Olympus... The Hero of light was tired of so much heartache and failure, what did it even mean to try anymore.

"S-Sora no... D-Don't stop fighting..." Xion grunted pitifully as Anti looked at himself in glee. "The Faker is finally done with life huh? Took him long enough." The dark being eyed the large white door that appeared and raised an eyebrow, his curiosity slowly turned into a grin a flash of darkness appeared in his hand. A Keyblade with a silver guard and golden shaft the complete opposite of Sora's own preferred weapon.

 _Kingdom Key D (Or Kingdom Key Darkside), It is the Keyblade of the Realm of Darkness and the dark counterpart of Sora's Keyblade from the Realm of Light._

"A Keyblade huh? Now isn't this just fitting." Anti observed it for a few seconds before smiling wickedly, his eyes dancing with their usual madness as he aimed it towards the door. The following click made Xion flinch as Anti made his way to the door gripping the handle he turned back towards her and smiled.

"Tell the _Hero_ when he wakes up, The _True_ _King_ always sits on his throne." Anti turned away and cackled the the peircing light assulted his form.

 _This was gonna be fun..._

 **A/N Wow... I'm even surprised by what just happened... I mean talk about a worse case scenario. I am so sorry I haven't updated this in so long, life has a funny way of butting in and saying hello. But I'd like to personally thank eveyone who's patiently waiting and following this story It makes me very happy to know you enjoy this story just as much as I do.**

 **Your favs, follows and reviews are what keeps me going. Especially when you review, it lets me know you like the direction i'm taking the story in and often offers new idea's on how to execute future events down the line and shape this fic into the best read it can be! But enough outta me, I think it's time I said my farewell for now.**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!**


	24. Let's Rise Up

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _Falling... Falling... Into darkness._

 _~Sora~_

Dende was scared, ever since his new friends had come to his world he could honestly say nothing was the same. From the constant violence to their weird customs, but this... Dende didn't know what to make of this.

Sora was screaming in total agony as he rocked back and forth until all of a sudden he fell still... For what seemed like hours everything around the boy fell silent his erratic movements from before all but forgotten.. Until a sudden dark and ominous chill began to flood the very atmospsphere itself. Sora's crown necklace seemed to crack, morph, and change. Where once the symbol of a proud crown was prominently displayed a beautiful and intricate heart took it's place.

Eye's as golden as the yellow boots Sora once wore with pride opened to gaze upon the world before darting from left to right fully taking in the situation he was thrust into. After a moments time taking in his new surroundings he quickly thought of his plans for what's to come in the near future, _He_ was in charge now. A sinister yet pleased grin fell on his features.

This surely wasn't like a stupid game of chess like that foolish girl of light _Kairi_ always bested the _idiot_ in. _No_ he was neither a Knight, or a Bishop, hell he couldn't even be considered an opposing King. He was the shadow behind the King, the assassin hidden in the darkness, the forgotten one who aided the _Hero_ of the story. Anti _was_ and _always_ would be, the shadow of the foolish King.

"You know what." Anti mumbled as he took a stand dusting himself off. Dende could only watch in horror as the dark being stretched popping his bones and then peering up at the flashes of light above them, the shockwaves of the battle with Frieza causing him to feel excited. "This is the _first_ time i've been able to have some real fun since that journal fiasco a few months ago. You people think you've witnessed hell? I'll show you what it truly means to give up hope." Anti gave a small grin and turned to look at Dende with madness dancing in his eyes. "shhh~" Anti whispered and placed his fingers to his lips before disappearing in a flash of darkness.

Dende felt himself fall back on his rear to shocked by the ominous feeling that he felt to stand any longer. _It was like... I was staring into the eyes of a predator, one wrong move and he would rip me apart at any given time..._

Gohan couldn't help but sob in relief once he felt Piccolo arrive on the scene. The situation had been miserable before the Namekian had arrived, the constant fight they've had against Frieza getting them nowhere but tossed around the landscape like ragdolls. But once Piccolo arrived and Vegeta rejoined the scene, they realized one thing...

...It wasn't even his final form.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Frieza cackled as he peered at the group in sick and twisted amusement. "You group of misfits come at me with the intent to kill yet you know NOTHING of what you face. Ive done thing's you couldn't possibly understand, met beings beyond your pitiful comprehension yet you try to do battle with me? Ruler of the universe!" Frieza laughed harder as Vegeta clenched his fists in anger his blood running cold as he felt the ki laced with bloodlust coming off the alien.

 _This is getting out of hand._ Piccolo thought loosely as he watched the energy curl around the being as he screamed. _With what i'm sensing he's way beyond our strength, if this keeps up he'll be to beyond our league for us to do anything but accept out fate!_ The Namekian snapped his gaze towards Krillin and Gohan. "Quickly launch your strongest attacks at him while he's powering up!" They stared at him in shock not expecting the sudden command given the traditional way of fighting they usually partook this was out of contex.

"Don't question me! Right Now Frieza is transforming into a form that's way beyond everyone at this point! if we were to fight him as we are now we'd be massively outclassed and decimated in near an instant!" Gohan shook as Vegeta scowled his pride to above that to beleive Frieza was above himself a proud saiyan warrior. Krillin gave a nod powering up a **Kamehameha** as Gohan hastily followed suit with a **Masanko** both swirled once they made contanct with the **Special Beam Cannon** before they took aim and sent their attacks flying striking their foe as a massive explosion took place.

Piccolo grunted shielding himself from debris but soon froze feeling his blood run cold. Frieza stood their unscathed by the previous bout, his ugly third form forgotten. In it's place a sleek new one, his tail having regrown from where Krillin sliced it off long ago, his purple head glistening as his piercing red eyes locked onto the party with a cold evil smile. "Nice try... But you were just a few seconds to late." He chuckled.

"So this is it huh." Everyone turned to Vegeta who was shaking not at all in fear he was outraged. "Your _final_ form." Frieza gave his former subordinet a small smirk and tilted his head. " _My_ Vegeta, it seems like you're shaking in your boots. Have you finally come to realize just how outclassed you are and how foolish it wast to betray me?"

"Tch, disgusting lizard. I could careless about hurting your pitiful feelings, you will rue the day you tortured my race!" Vegeta declared and roared as he rushed the being fully intent on getting his vengence due to his recent power boost. Like a raging blast, fist met finger as Frieza smiled evily at Vegeta before pulling his right hand back and smacking him across the landscape. Vegeta cried out, unexpecting this sudden turn of events and had no time to register the full knee to the gut he withstood sending his once latitude flight downward into the ground below.

"H-He's even more of a monster then he was before!!!" Krillin wailed clutching the side of his face in horror at the battle before him. "Vegeta never even stood a chance, he blocked his full powered attack with his finger!" Gohan shook in fear Krillin's horrified shouting doing little to calm him. He found himself clutching Piccolo's pantleg out of fear, to which the Namekian took notice of and swallowed deeply.

 _What's worse is that i'm positive this isn't simply gonna stop here, once he's done with Vegeta we're all gonna face his wrath... Damnit Goku, what the hell are you doing!!_ Piccolo quickly calmed himself, it would do him no good to lose his cool here and now. Gohan was his main priority and he'd die again before he let the boy face this menace. "Get ahold of yourself! both of you! This is hardly the time to lose your confidence just because our enemy is more powerful then we thought!"

"Well what do you expect Piccolo! I know you can feel his energy just as well as me! It's enormous! Makes us all look like ants in comparison." Krillin fretted feeling hopeless his previous confidence forgotten. Gohan on the other hand paused and took Piccolo's words to heart. "Krillin please don't say that..."

"H-Huh?..." Krillin stared at the child in confusion. "If all we can do is cry about stronger opponents then what was the point of us even coming here!?" Both Piccolo and Krillin stared at Gohan in shock. "My dad taught me to be strong... Even when thing's looked hopeless their would always be a way... Mr Piccolo you taught me to never let my guard down no matter what and to always give it my all!" The conviction in his words filled both Z fighters with strength. "And Sora... He taught me that even if the world was on the line, I should always try my best for the sake of the friends i've made. Even the ones I have yet to meet." With that said he powered up and blasted off towards Frieza uncaring of the shouts of protests from his older peers, Gohan was simply following something precious to him... His Heart.

Vegeta felt like shit. Years of being ordered around by an evil Emperor until finally accumilating enough power to defect against his previous superior and strike back was quite invigorating to say the least... Only for reality to come falling right back into place just to tell him he still wasn't strong enough, he still wasn't the best! Kararot! Sora! even that little saiyan brat Gohan! were proving again and again he was nothing! The Prince of all Saiyans was a joke! He'd show them! He'd show them all!!!

In a split second he blasted a hole into the ground creating a large smoke screen. Frieza watched on in amusement _Very smart Vegeta, your trying to blind my eyesight so I can no longer track you. There was a reason you were always my favorite little monkey._ He reacted quickly as he blocked a yellow blast of energy that violently assulted his side, red eyes fell upon this new obstacle at first in curiousity and then disdain. "It's only you again brat, can't you see i'm much to busy to play with you right now. Go back over there and wait patiently I promise to kill you later."

"I won't! I'll make sure you pay for everything you did to this planet and especially what you did to my friend Sora!" He was about to rush in only to be grabbed from behind and tossed back. Gohan gasped but quickly caught himself in mid-air glaring at the form that stood before him. "Vegeta..." Vegeta stood infront of him fully healed and looking ready to exact vengence. "You know Kaka-Brat it's _very_ disrespectful to steal another warrior's kill." He said coldly before facing Frieza fully. "Go back to where you once were, I tell you this now not out of care or pity, but just because I refuse to kill you without full intention." Gohan grit his teeth and would have replied if not for the strong hand that pulled him back.

He saw someone that made his eye's widen in shock. Standing before him, hair as dark as night. Golden orbs peered down at him and he instantly felt on guard. But his face, he knew that face! Hestiantly Gohan offered the answer everyone seemed to be asking. "S-Sora..."

Anti raised an eyebrow for a moment before a small smirk claimed his features. "Not quite."

 **A/N** **HELLOOOO PEOPLE!!! Now I know this chapter isn't packing what you really want to see but be patient next time will be the full introduction and true purpose behind our favorite dark being beside that well... I know you've seen the trailers...**

 **Anyway enough of those conflicting thoughts** **, make sure you tell me how you liked the chapter!**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat out!!!**


	25. Let's Try this Again!

**Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball Super each are respectfully owned by Disney/Square Enix and Toriyama**

 _I dunno, I can't just look inside. But I figure, if there is something in there, inside of us, we'd feel it, wouldn't we?_

 _~Roxas~_

Anti had been watching the fight for some time now and it truly facinated him to see just how much of a batch of idiots these people really were. Honestly if they were smart they'd have long since accepted their defeat. But no, here comes the Namekian as a dim beacon of hope. Who only arrived just in time to join the slaughter. From that point on it was get hurt, heal, wash, rinse, and repeat. Anti was very tempted to just off the little green bean and be done with this downright frustrating situation as a whole.

Anti knew he couldn't though, not because of Sora and his pointless sentiments. To hell with them, what many failed to realize was that he was much more then Sora's darkside. He was his instincts, that little voice in the back of his head whispering to him to do this or do that when the situation proved to brutal for him to naturally comprehend. He was the one who caused Sora doubt himself, to fall, how could he not. Nobody was giving him answers, so he fell deeper and deeper into the dream chasing after clues until he finally found the truth.

Anti clenched his fists at the thoughts cycling through his mind one topic chasing after another like flea-bitten mutts do their own tails, Anti vaguely wondered if Goofy ever did that. "S-Sora..." Oh right the boy, he'd watched him through the eyes of the _Hero_ and could tell that he was following a similar path to hell just like them both. It amused him how much Sora tried to prevent that by training him... Almost like a Keyblade Master... Heh...

"Not quite." He smirked taking delight in the fear and disbelief that took hold of the childs features. Frieza looked past Vegeta and looked intrigued as he witnessed Sora's "Transformation" so to speak.

"Look at you little Keybrat, you're just full of surprises. As facinating as this is, i'm putting an end to this little revive party. Each time I turn around not one but two of you cockroaches are back up causing me trouble. Well no more, i'm putting an end to this and all of you. Just like that brat healer." Frieza quickly blocked a blow from Vegeta the impact itself causing the ground beneath them to crack as he turned his gaze back to his opponent who snarled at his lizard-like foe.

"You're right about one thing Frieza! this all ends here!" He shouted as Frieza seemingly effortlessly ducked underneath and dodged his series of attacks all with that infuriating smile ever-present on his face. Anti stared at the battle before him in cold indifference, the fool was so fuled by his anger he would cause his own downfall... Just like Riku... Just like Roxas... And just like Sora. He scoffed, Vegeta truly had no idea what type of foe he was up against.

Vegeta smirked as he blocked a swipe from Frieza giving him a head butt and knee to the side before he launched a flurry of ki blasts from his palms. "You cannot defeat me Frieza for I am what you fear most!" Frieza gazed at him unamused as he used his battle aura to sheild and repel the Ki blasts fired towards him.

"Oh?" The lizard asked in an almost bored tone as Vegeta responded with a gleeful grin. "You've beaten me to deaths door multiple times today, each time I grew even stronger. Now after the little Namek healed me for the final time I am on a level you can barely comprehend!" Vegeta cackled releasing his full power as it whirled around his form. "You've brought your own downfall Frieza! For I am a Super Saiyan!!!"

Frieza's eyes widened at he was knocked back by the force of a punch connecting to his face sending him flying backwards, his abdomen caved in as a brutal kick sent him flying to a lone Island below. Vegeta quickly appeared behind him and grabbed Frieza's shoulders as he began to spin him around like a top before he released him into the distance as he lifted his arms up behind him and cupped his hands with a devious grin on his face. "Goodbye Frieza! Taste the full might of my Galick Gun!!!"

The group could only stare in shock as they stared in total disbelief at the scene before them. Anti yawned and waved his hand infront of his face showing he was trying to stay awake. _Man what a boring fight_ _, I woke up expecting to experience something fun and exciting._ He irritably thought keeping a close eye on what transpired before him. _No flash, No bang, barely any countering or retaliation. What am I watching, a kindergarden scuffle._ Anti glanced at Piccolo who seemed to come to the same conclusion. _Well well well, it seems Mr Alien came to the same conclusion as me._ His smirk soon turned into a sneer when he heared the Prince laugh.

"That was unexplainably theraputic." He smirked as he floated in place. He was silenced however by a simple word. **"Stop!"** Once that was spoken the whole area seemed to turn gray and lifeless an abscence of true existance being the primal focus, just behind Vegeta a tail could be seen connected with his head about to send him plummeting into the ground below. Anti watched with nothing but _hate_ in his yellow eyes, it never changed. Good versus Evil, light vs Dark. The round table of chance always seemed to toss just the right amount of confusion _his_ way. And he was sick of it.

"Sora would have probably saved all of you, he would have most likely sacrificed his happiness for nothing more then a fleeting smile and a _thank you_. To foolishly give up his happiness to bring a smile to each and everyone of you." Anti started as he walked past everyone eyes gaining a dark and cold appearence to them. "But i'm not exactly Sora now am I? I don't care about what you all want, what you crave and what you strive for means _nothing_ to me."

He gave a sullen chuckle before smirking in the face of Goku who had just arrived onto the field and appeared to have been observing the fight. "I am all that is hidden in the dark because the light doesn't tolerate my philosophy." He spoke to the sky holding his hands up and openly laughed. "This Dimension isn't ready for me. It's not ready to handle my level of _suffering_."

He calmed himself observing his spell he cast begin to lose its hold. "Well I suppose, I should spice things up abit before I give the fool his spot on the throne back." Anti smirked. "Oh? You thought this was permanent did you? No no no. It doesn't work like that, one who lives in darkness can never truly exist in the realm of light." He smirked and proceeded to summon his dark Keyblade pointing at Frieza.

"Besides even if I were after the _Hero's throne_ I would take it fair and square. I am nothing but a soldier in defense of my king. When I appear it is to aid him, I am the fury and rage behind his rarely shown agression." He looked pleased with himself as a beam of darkness struck Frieza enveloping him entirely in darkness. "I am Anti-Sora and that's who i'll be from beginning to end." He grew silent afterwards and stared at Goku who until now one would have thought was frozen much like his friends. No he had been watching since Anti's entire speech had began.

"Why..." Goku said his face changing from the calm expression he had taken to one of pain and confusion. "I mean, I get that you're hurting, I get that you're mad... But this is taking things way to far, if this goes on any longer all our friends will suffer until I won't be able to tell who the real here is enemy anymore..." The pain in Goku's voice was full of empathy and regret for not being there to prevent this occurence. While he loved to test his limits, it never would be without consideration of his friends first.

For the first time Anti actually seemed to be contemplating every action he took up until this point before finally giving his response in a cold and calculating tone. "Because I can. I don't need a reason to do what I feel like, You don't see me asking why it rains or why the world spins on an axis." His dark aura began to fade as the time spell unfroze sending Vegeta in a heap on the ground. "I am what I am just as you are what defines you. We'll meet again soon Son Goku and when we do It'll be the most fun i've ever had in this bleak tiresome repetitive world you so wish to protect."

Goku quickly moved in just enough time to catch Sora who groaned in disorintated confusion his necklace changing back into its signature crown. "H-huh, Goku is that you? ugh... what the heck happened to me?" Before Goku or anyone else for that matter could respond a deep chuckle made itself known on the battle field. High in the sky floated Frieza an abundance of dark energy swirling around him as his eyes flashed for a moment before he leered down at everyone.

"So... you're the cause of all this planets suffering... I'll give you one chance Frieza, one chance to turn away and leave this place, one chance to make the right decision and just walk away now." Goku said ominiously as he stared at the dark powered up Emperor who couldn't help but laugh at his words.

"Truly ironic coming from the mouth of a Saiyan. How about I test out my new powers on the likes of you and your friends." He said with a dark gleam in his evil red eyes as he snapped his fingers. The snap seemed to echo across the area until the result made itself know. No longer was he alone, now in front of him stood **Large Bodies** and special **Soldier** type _**Heartless**_ that seemed to take on the forms of his fallen soldiers.

Sora watched in horror at the appearence of so much darkness in this reality as a whole. He knew it was here, he knew Frieza was evil, but to hold such effortless control of darkness to this extent without a source it should be impossible. _Wh-What the hell happened while I was knocked out!?_ Before he could focus on that train of thought any longer Frieza uttered a single word that sent the next act into motion.

"Attack"

 **A/N** **This insane arc is finally back in business! with tons of new surprises KH content and many more things to come! Tell me people did you honestly expect that little twist with Anti-Sora in the end? Because if you actually did I applaude you for having such good insight on the way my crazy mind works.**

 **Well I guess that's enough outta me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone! Remember to Fav, Follow, and Review for the next great chapter to come!**

 **Until Next Time Bossbrat Out!!!**


End file.
